Two Bellas and a Little Baby
by JustKeepShipping1
Summary: Chloe goes out with her sister and they leave Beca alone with Chloe's niece. Beca is NOT a baby person! So how will this day go for the girls? Your typical otp baby scenario fluff :) might be more chapters coming if enough people are interested
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic so _**please**_ leave reviews and let me know what you think! Also, I had more to this story told from Chloe's perspective so let me know if you guys are interested in seeing more : )

As usual, I own nothing. It all belongs to other wonderful people in Pitch Perfect land.

Just a calm, normal Saturday at home. That's all she really wanted. Is that _**so**_ much to ask? Apparently, in the Bella house, it is _**far**_ too much to ask. Which is why Beca was currently in a stare-off with a tiny human. Well…tinier-than-her-human. Yes, a baby. Chloe's niece, to be more specific. "It will only take a minute," they said. "It will be so quick, you will barely even notice," they said. And now, 4 hours later, Beca is still stuck with this thing that is making inhuman noises and covered in not only baby food but god knows what bodily fluids and she doesn't even want to _think_ about _where_ these fluids came from. She shudders and calls out for Fat Amy to hurry as she continues to hold the little wiggly creature over the kitchen sink.

"What the hell is taking so long?" she shouts over her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with the child just in case it were to vanish or something else equally terrifying.

She can hear a few thumps and a crash and then Fat Amy hurrying down the stairs, her muffled voice calling out "I am coming Captain! I had to get the right gear."

"Okay, just hurry up 'cause some of this stuff is starting to dry and -" Beca stopped abruptly as Fat Amy came into her view wearing a full blown hazmat suit. "Jesus what the fu-"

"AH! Don't cuss in front of the lil tyke! You'll traumatize her" Fat Amy cut her off, holding up a giant blue rubbered hand.

"And you don't think seeing a stranger in a giant as-"

"Language, captain!" she was cut off again.

"Oh my God," sighed Beca, closing her eyes. What did she do to deserve this? Who in the cosmos did she piss off? Because she will write a letter of apology tonight if necessary, send chocolates, whatever it takes! So she tries this time, in a much calmer tone, "where in God's name did you get that? You know what, never mind, I don't care. Just help me get it cleaned off."

"You know Cap," started Amy as she turned on the kitchen faucet to warm up the water, "maybe you should not call the lil tyke 'it'?"

"Okay, put the stopper in the drain and put some of that soap in. No, the blue one. Yeah, that one. I saw them use that on ducks covered in oil on a commercial. They said it was safe or some kinda sh- stuff," she corrected herself mid-cuss with a glare from Amy. "And _it_ is an it. It is a noun. I tiny gross little noun that doesn't know what we call it and doesn't know if we are cussing! Alright, now grab that hose sprayer and let's start getting some of this crap off of _her_."

For the next ten minutes they took turns trying to wash off all of the gunk that seemed to cling itself to the child's body and were so engrossed in this process that they hadn't noticed the two Bellas that had come to stand behind them in the kitchen. Only when they had finished rinsing the baby off and were looking around for a towel did Stacie speak up and give themselves away. "Here," she said trying to hold back her smile while handing the startled Beca a towel from the drawer by the stove.

"Thanks," said Beca taking the towel with a glare, "and where the hell have you been?" Fat Amy held up the baby while Beca gently started to dry her off, looking back at Stacie and Emily, eyebrow raised waiting for them to answer. "I don't suppose you guys are here to stay and are interested in watching this kid until Chloe and her sister get back?"

"We actually just got back from mani pedis and Stacie is taking me with her to get our hair done before my date with Benji tonight," chimed in Emily who was practically vibrating with excitement. Though Emily seemed to always be vibrating with excitement really. Beca paused momentarily in her drying off and glanced at Emily, a slight crease in her brow. She liked Benji, he was a very sweet kid but there was something so innocent about Emily that just brought out that protective streak in Beca. A protective streak she didn't even know she had until these silly Bellas came along. Not that she would admit to any human-like stirrings inside of what she liked to make people believe was only a hollow mold of a heart.

"You just make sure that he comes here to pick you up, and on time," she added with a pointed look at Emily and then to Stacie.

Stacie rolled her eyes and gave a wave of dismissal, "She knows, she knows. We've already had the talk about it. Also, Chloe said she tried to call you and couldn't reach you but that they ran into Aubrey and Jesse while they were out and were going to grab a bite with them before heading back so they will be a couple more hours."

" _What_? A couple more hours?" Beca nearly shouted before she remembered shouting and babies didn't go well together. She wasn't quite sure she would last another couple hours. Chloe was going to owe her big time for this. And she was damn sure going to take her up on those offers of a back rub. Hell, a whole body message might be necessary at this point! No sooner had the thought surfaced did she realize what she was thinking and could feel the blush creep up her neck. She **really** needed this day to be over. "I'm going to kill her when she gets back."

"No you won't," smiled Stacey knowingly as she trotted by Beca and patted her cheek, "see you tonight!" And with that the two bellas breezed out the front door leaving her and Fat Amy in the kitchen with a naked baby in their hands.

Amy took this moment to slowly start backing away and pointing over her shoulder, "Yes, well then, since it seems as though you have this now...I'm going to go... do something...else... Something that is not here."

"Wait, no no no no, I need you to stay here with me!" Beca started to panic at the idea of being left completely alone with the baby. At least if Fat Amy were upstairs she could call out of she needed help. Not that she felt Amy was much better than she at taking care of babies but at least she wouldn't be **alone** with the baby!

"Sorry Captain, duty calls," and with that Amy took off up the stairs leaving her quite alone with this tiny little creature. A creature that took that moment to giggle and gurgle at her with those crystal blue eyes that looked so much like Chloe's that she found herself momentarily relaxing into them and smiling. That is until the creature burped and it became very much _not_ like Chloe and more like a dangerous little ball of responsibility.

It occurred to Beca that she should probably get some clothes on the child before she caught a cold or something, though she isn't quite sure that she could catch a cold in the warm house but well babies are mysterious creatures and it was better to err on the side of caution she thought. Trying to navigate through an unknown baby bag for various items while holding a baby who wants to grab anything and everything it can reach is a task that sounds much easier in theory. Why do babies have so many things? She was clearly getting nowhere trying to search a bag with only one hand while holding a squirming baby in the other arm. Come on Beca, think! She'd seen enough episodes of MacGuiver and had been in Girl Scouts for like a whole year when she was a kid, surely she can figure out a safe and easy way of making sure the kid was safe and close but also be hands free so she could function like a normal adult for a minute.

Then it struck her. She made her way to the kitchen cabinets, baby on her hip. Now if she could just find... "Ah ha!" Raising the tall silver pot above her head in triumph the child in her arms giggled. "You laugh, my little monster, but you are in the presence of a _**genius**_!" Placing the pot on the floor in the living room by the couch she lays the towel that has been wrapped around the baby into the pan, "we will just put this in here so your tiny butt doesn't freeze," placing the baby into the pot. "Tada!" Sitting back on her heels she admires her work and the baby starts bouncing in the pot. "Yes, yes I know. It is truly inspiring to be experiencing the wonderfulness that is me. Now, let's see if we can't find you some clothes so you're not just hanging around naked. Modesty is a virtue kid. One that your aunt Chloe does _**not**_ have when it comes to being naked around strangers, if you must know." Rummaging through the bag she pulls out a little outfit and a diaper and then glances back to the child, "but don't tell her I said that."

Jesus. She has officially lost it. Having a conversation with a kid that doesn't even speak yet! A vacation. That's what she needs. Pulling the kid out of the pot and onto the blanket she laid out on the floor she pauses thinking she heard the front door close. "Chloe? Is that you?" But no answer. "Hey, did someone just come in?" calling out in hopes that anyone would answer and save her from her current predicament. "God, now I'm hearing things?"

Diaper? Check. That was easier than she thought. Now for this little outfit thingamabob. How the hell are you supposed to get all four limbs into these things? After about three attempts of starting with different body parts she finally manages to get it on her and buttoned up. Looking down at the child, she is quite proud of herself. "Now what, kid? Do you watch movies? Is that like a thing for your," waving a hand around the baby lying in front of her, "size?" What exactly _does_ one do with a baby? Once you've fed it, cleaned it and clothed it what the hell do you do with it?

"I mean...do you like...wanna watch me mix music?" She half expected an answer but when none came and the baby just kicked and giggled she decided, "I'll take that as a yes. Okay, back in the pot! I'll sit right here next to you and you can silently judge me while I work. How does that sound?"

Pulling her laptop to her she brings up the programs she needs and puts on her headphones. It was only a few moments before the baby was grabbing the aux cord and putting it into her mouth. "Whoa there killer!" Quickly pulling the cord out of the offending slobber cave and unaware of how raised her voice is over the music in her ears she startles the baby, causing her to cry.

"Shit," she winced. "Damnit, I mean shoot! Ugh oh my God never mind. Look just," she looks frantically around for some magical baby soother to appear, placing her laptop and headphones aside and safely out of reach. Panic was starting to rise, she could feel it. Ok, come on, she knows she has seen this on tv, pre-teens do this babysitting thing all the time so surely she can do it, right? Right. "Ok, hey kid we had a real good thing going there for a minute. Why don't we go back to the quiet, almost cute, baby thing? I can see this isn't working. Alright, fine. Let's try the holding thing again, that worked last time."

Picking the baby up, a slightly terrified look on her face, she holds it against her and starts bouncing it a little. This should work. This always works on tv. Looking down at the child she sees the tears and snot and before she can even react, the baby pressed her face into her shoulder. Beca stopped bouncing. "Son of a –…I love this shirt!" She could see this was not going to end anytime soon and god-forbid she put on another shirt because that will just get ruined too. How do people with babies even have nice things? She makes her way to the kitchen to get a paper towel and start wiping the child's face as well as her shirt. "This is not going to work. Here, don't move" she puts the baby down in the sink and quickly pulls off her shirt, tossing it into the adjoining laundry room. That's when she sees Chloe's "Kiss the Cook" apron hanging on the hook next to the stove and snatches it up, tossing it over her head and tying it behind her. "Your aunt is the reason I am in this mess, it is only fair that she provide the protective gear huh, squirt?"

Picking the child up again she tosses the towel she had been using earlier over her shoulder to keep her bare skin slobber-free. Bouncing her gently she makes her way back into the living room when she notices it. Silence. She pauses, looking down at the child who had lain her head on Beca's shoulder. Just then her head pops up and starts to cry again. "Dude! What just happened?" Okay, so what was she doing when the kid was quiet? Bouncing, walking and talking.

"So you like it when I talk to you, huh squirt?" she asked, starting to bounce softly and walk slowly around the living room. The child's cries started to die down and turn into a quiet whimper as she placed her thumb in her mouth and laid her head back down on Beca's shoulder. "I will take that as a yes. Well who can blame you, really? I mean, who _doesn't_ like when I talk to them? 'Cause I am aca-mazing!" Jesus, did she really just say that? Whatever, no one will ever know, she will never speak of this to anyone. Ever.

"Hmm, as much as I would like to think that I am extremely interesting, I am finding I have absolutely nothing to say to you," she coos in a baby voice. Sweet mother of God. What. Is. Happening. "Ok, so really I have no idea what I could talk about so I am just going to sing, how's that?" The child took that moment to gaze up at her with a slight smile and those bright blue eyes slightly watery from the previous tears and then it happened. She melted. Internally of course, but melted none the less. It was as though she was looking into the face of Chloe's child and she felt her heart and stomach explode with warmth and butterflies.

She knew she had been falling in love with her best friend for a couple years now but she had never really thought about the idea of life outside of the Bellas. Life with a family. However, with this tiny child in her arms looking up at her with those familiar blue eyes, something inside of her ignited. A desire to have a family of her own. A family with Chloe.

Jerking herself out of the momentary lapse in reality she remembered she had a mission. The mission of keeping the child happy and quiet. Racking her brain for an appropriate song to sing, she smiles to herself and decides to sing that song Chloe sang back to her at the camp fire not too long ago.

 _ **I got my ticket for the long way 'round**_ …

And so she sang and rocked the child to sleep while pacing the living room. It wasn't long before she looked down and found that she was out cold and thought this might be a good time to try and lay down on the couch with her since her arms and back were screaming. Making her way over to the couch she lowers herself slowly, holding the baby like it might explode at any moment. Which isn't exactly too far off from possible. She pauses to make sure that she hasn't woken the child with the lack of bouncing and singing and finds her content so she decides to try and risk laying down with her this time. Laying on her side with her back to the couch she tries to let the child lay next to her and free her arm but she girl chose that moment to stir awake. Beca froze, just waiting for the explosion of cries. But they never came. Instead, the child let out a whimper and pulled herself closer to Beca's chest, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

In just a few minutes both tiny baby and tiny adult drifted off into dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) This chapter is a little longer than I had planned but I liked where it went, hope you do too! Please remember I am new to this so leave comments and let me know what you think and if you want more. Thank you for the comments on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **As always, these characters are not mine, blah blah blah and cue bechloe!**

Chloe was so excited to spend the day with her sister. She hadn't seen Tiffany in months and since she was only in town for the day she wanted to make the most of their time together. This was the reason she was eager to have Tiffany bring her niece over so one of the Bellas could watch her while they went out and got pampered and gossip like old times. It just so _happened_ that Beca was the only available Bella this Saturday. It is not like she knew that the rest of the girls had plans. Because that would have been devious right? Okay, so _maybe_ she knew this. And _maybe_ she also knew that Beca said she was allergic to children and that they were tiny little demons sent to Earth to seek and destroy. And _**maybe**_ she wanted to get Beca a little riled and watch her interact with the child because she knew Beca would be unable to resist the charm of another blue-eyed ginger Beale. What's the harm in that?

So she felt only the tiniest bit of guilt when she handed little baby Maddie over to Beca and watched her eyes grow wide with what was clearly panic. However, she just leaned in and kissed Maddie on the head with a little goodbye tickle and then took advantage of Beca's stunned state to plant a quick kiss on her nose, causing Beca to finally blink and scrunch her face up, and then gave Beca the smallest of patronizing goodbye tickles like she did Maddie before she was glared out the door behind her sister.

But to her credit she did make sure that a few of the Bellas stopped in to check on her from time to time. Which is why she and Tiffany were stopped in the middle of the mall with tears of laughter running down their faces when Stacey sent them a short video of Beca trying to wash Maddie in the kitchen sink with a hazmat suit-clad Fat Amy instructing her not to cuss around the baby or call her "it". Sure, she knew there would be funny moments, there always are with her Beca, but adding a baby to the mix? It had to be one of her greatest ideas to date. This was confirmed even further when she received a video from Fat Amy of Beca rummaging through a baby bag with Maddie next to her on the floor in a tall cooking pan while lecturing her about modesty, and Chloe's lack of it around strangers. Though she did have to field a few questions from Aubrey, Jesse and her sister at that comment.

Chloe and her sister had just walked in the door but paused when they didn't hear any noises coming from the house. They say when kids stop making noise, that's when you worry. So the two made their way a little further into the living room when they spotted Beca and Maddie. Again, she was expecting these funny moments today and was not disappointed. However, _this_ …this she was not _**at all**_ expecting. She was _not_ expecting to find Maddie curled up in Beca's arms while they slept soundly on the couch. She was _not_ expecting her eyes to sting with tears and she was _**not**_ expecting to fall about ten times more in love with Beca than she already had. But that is exactly what happened.

She told Tiffany she could go on upstairs and take a nap if she wanted and that she would keep an eye on them for a while. Yes, she wanted her sister to take advantage of the babysitting but she mostly wanted to be alone for a bit so she could truly appreciate the scene before her. It felt like her heart had burst open and was shooting fireworks all throughout her body, leaving her warm and slightly weak at the knees.

Sure she had been moved by seeing Beca in different situations in the past. Like finding her sexy when she would get all captain-like in practice, or when she was working on her mixes and would just get lost in the world of music. How she melted a little inside when Beca would try to act all tough but would still show genuine interest and concern in the lives of the Bellas, especially Chloe. Or how she would get butterflies when Beca got all excited about a new mix and burst into Chloe's room, sitting on the bed next to her and placing her headphones over Chloe's ears and watch her eagerly for a reaction. But she had never been moved like this before, not in this way. She thinks she can finally appreciate the term "her ovaries exploded" because that was practically the best explanation for the rapid dancing movements they were performing right now.

Seeing Beca lying there with a sleeping baby in her arms was all it took to push Chloe past the point of no return. Of course she knew she was in love with Beca, she had been for years, but she always pushed it to the back of her mind, not wanting to "risk their friendship" or some other equally cliché phrase. But in this moment all she could see was the future she knew she needed. Not a future of "maybe someday something will happen" but a future with Beca lying with _their_ child.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she lays down her purse and made her way over to the couch where they were sleeping, sitting down gently in front of Beca's bent knees. She couldn't help the smile that pulled the corners of her mouth at the tiny snores coming from both of the girls. Reaching out she takes her finger and caresses Maddie's little flushed cheek. Her eyes then move over Beca's face and she can't help but reach out and trail her fingertips across her forehead and cheek, tucking a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear and then back across her jaw to the tip of her chin.

God, she loved this woman. And the thought nearly took her breath away. So without allowing herself to think too much about anything other than this moment and how she _wanted_ to react, she leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on Beca's temple, breathing in deep the sweet smell of her shampoo and the scent that was now just _Beca_ , a combination of sweet and subtle that always sent Chloe's heart racing and her stomach into rolls. She leaned back and let her eyes trace the beautiful face of her love and found herself unable to stop the leaning back in to place yet another kiss upon her face, not that she was really trying to fight it at this point. But this time she kissed the corner of Beca's lips and lingered a fraction longer than before.

It was at this moment that Beca chose to stir but it did not frighten Chloe away, instead she just leaned slightly back, only enough so she could take in all of Beca's face. She smiled as Beca began to open her eyes, a bit like a baby deer taking in a new area for the first time. "Hey ya sleepy head," she said, running her finger down the side of Beca's face.

"Hey…what? What time is it?" Beca looked at Chloe and blinked a few times trying to focus and started to try to get up but Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"No, don't, you'll wake Maddie," Chloe smiled in a hushed voice looking down at the baby.

Beca looked down at the child having completely forgotten her existence. "Oh shit, yeah I for-"

She was interrupted by Chloe's finger on her lips, a smile tugging and her eyes shining with silent laughter, "Shhh…No cussing in front of the 'lil tyke'." Beca's eyes widened and blinked once slowly with confusion before Chloe finished, "Stacie sent me a video of you and Fat Amy during 'the great cleanse' this afternoon in the sink."

The look of confusion turned into a scowl, and a rather sleepy one at that, "I hate you. I hate you all. I need you to know this." But Chloe only giggled in response which earned a little shove from Beca as she laid her head down and closed her eyes, "go away, I am babysitting."

"No you're not," she smiled, "you're sleeping. And snoring I might add."

Beca's head popped up as she glared at Chloe, "I do _**not**_ snore!"

"Yes you do," she was completely unfazed by Beca's feeble attempts at being intimidating, "but it's cute."

"No it isn't because I don't do it," argued Beca weakly, "but you, on the other hand, kick. _And_ cuddle."

"You love it," she beamed, planting a quick kiss on her cheek which earned her a strong side-eye glare as Beca feigned going back to sleep by closing her eyes. "I love this new look you've got going on," trailing her fingers down the bare skin of the ribs beneath her causing Beca to squirm a little as it tickled, watching goosebumps rise across her skin in the wake of the caress. Something about that made Chloe's insides start to heat up.

"Yeah, well I tried sporting the 'snot chic' look but I just couldn't pull it off," she answered, reaching for Chloe's hand still tickling her ribs and grasping it in hers she pulled to tuck it between her and Maddie up against her chest. Clearly she was still half asleep because awake-Beca would probably not have held Chloe's hand so tight against her chest like that, not that she was complaining of course.

"Beca Mitchell, you little minx! Trying to make me cop a feel right here in front of the baby," she shakes her head in mock disappointment, fighting the smile that is threatening to burst free…or was that her libido? Probably both.

Beca rolled her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion, "You are _such_ a perv. I am holding it here because my other hand is trapped beneath this little creature and this is the only place I can keep it safely away," making no move to let go of the hand against her chest.

Chloe's eyebrows shoot up at this and leaning in close to Beca, her breasts resting against her arm, she lowered her voice and hummed her response into the shell of Beca's ear, "Mmmm, and you think your boobs are a 'safe' place for my hands, huh?" She loves flustering her but it's that deep blush creeping up her neck that she loves too and Beca's response is more just a collection of guttural sounds rather than real words and, well, that's just the cherry-on-top for Chloe.

Deciding to give her a break Chloe changes direction, "I have to admit, I was rather offended by what you said about me."

Beca's eyes shot open at that, "What? What did I say about you? Though whatever it was I am sure it was well deserved…. Leaving me alone with this thing all day," she finished with a mumble.

Chloe feigned hurt, "You think it is ok to talk about me to my own niece?" Beca just looked even more confused. "I heard you telling her about me not being modest with my nudity around strangers." She could see things starting to register in the look she was getting.

"Fat Amy I take it? I _knew_ I heard someone at the door! Well at least I know I am not going crazy."

"Oh no, you're going crazy Mitchell," earning her another glare. "But, just for the record, you are the _only_ person whose shower stall I have burst into naked," she leaned in again, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"Is that so?"

"That's so," Chloe nods, eyes dropping to Beca's lips for a fraction of a second.

"So I guess I am just lucky like that then," Beca adds weakly, her own eyes finding Chloe's lips, however briefly. This did not go unnoticed by Chloe at all. In fact, it set off a match inside her that was taking all her strength to keep in check.

"Mhmmm, you're _very_ lucky," she all but whispered and couldn't help one more glance at Beca's lips before making herself straighten up a bit.

For a few moments they just stared at each other, both clearly struggling with their own racing thoughts. Looking to relieve some of the tension growing between them Chloe sat up, immediately missing the warmth from their closeness. "Looks like you had a good thing going with this pot," nudging it with her foot, "it's too bad you have your heart set on producing music when you clearly have great potential in inventing baby equipment."

"That's it. When she shits this diaper I am making you clean it up."

"And miss you in action? I wouldn't dream of passing that up!" Chloe teased and Beca tossed her hand away from her chest and flipped her off.

"Get away from me Beale before I wake this thing up and then you will be the one that has to sing to her until she passes out again." Beca threatened, only half-heartedly, but that didn't matter. Chloe heard all she needed to hear.

"Aca-scuse me?" she couldn't fight the ginormous grin even if she wanted to, "Are you saying that ' _The_ Beca Effin Mitchell' _**sang**_ this child to sleep?"

Beca let out a large sigh and closed her eyes. "What will it take to make you go away right now and forget everything I just said?"

Chloe could feel her eyes shining bright as she all but squealed and beamed down at her. "So much more than you are willing to give me, I can assure you of that!"

Maybe it was the unspoken challenge in Chloe's statement that had sparked the competitive nature in Beca, but whatever it was she swore she could see a quick flash in her eyes when she responded, "I don't know, I am willing to give quite a bit."

Whatever flame Chloe had been attempting to control a few moments ago was just reignited with a vengeance. Well two can play at this game, Mitchell, and boy was she good at this game. Licking her lips she leaned in to only a few inches away from Beca's face and turned her earlier words against her, "Is that so?"

"That's so," answered Beca, steely resolve clearly written in the stare she was giving Chloe.

Chloe could feel her pulse racing through her whole body, every beat of her heart echoing in her ears as she and Beca exchanged glances and unspoken things. Things she wish _were_ spoken. Chloe searched her face looking for some kind of signal, some sign that Beca didn't want her to keep leaning in, but all Beca did was stare back, silently daring her to make a move. The mere thought of that sent all of Chloe's insides on a roller coaster ride and she bit her bottom lip at the butterflies it was causing. The action brought Beca's attention straight to Chloe's lips, only this time they weren't darting away. They remained fixed on her lips and the action made her breath hitch and now Beca was the one searching her face.

Chloe took one last glance at Beca's lips and began to close the distance, watching Beca's eyes drift closed as she leaned in to meet Chloe and just as they could feel the breath of the other upon their face the child beneath them stirred and whimpered slightly, causing them both to pause in their movements. Both girl's eyes slowly slid open and she could feel Beca sigh leave her and brush against her cheek as she sat up and they both looked down at the child between them.

 **A/N: Please let me know if you guys like it and/or want more :) keep in mind, this is only my second story so please be gentle, but since I have no beta I welcome constructive criticism. I hadn't planned on this part to be so long but well…I got carried away by the cuteness! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the reviews and encouragement! I am sorry this chapter took so long to post...I really struggled with it because nothing felt "right" and thus rewrote the damn thing 3 times :l But alas, here it is! Please let me know what you think :)

None of these wonderful ladies belong to me, sadly... ENJOY!

* * *

Of _**course**_ the baby would wake up at _**that**_ moment! Beca swears this child hates her. "Jesus," she mumbles through a sigh as Chloe sits up and she shifts to get up too. "Okay, it's your turn to hold this thing," she announces while handing the kid over to Chloe. "I am going to go find a shirt."

"Well that's unfortunate," murmured Chloe with a wink to Maddie.

She paused on her way to the stairs and looked back, "Oh, and be careful, it leaks." And with that she was dashing up the stairs.

This is just another thing to add to the long list of reasons she does not like children. Little cock blockers. Er…vagina blockers? Whatever. Semantics aside, this little thing definitely knows how to ruin a moment. And what a moment it was. She was about to _kiss_ her **best friend**. What the hell was that about? Maybe it was a good thing the kid woke up when it did. What if she had kissed her and ruined everything? But on the other hand she could have _sworn_ Chloe was leaning in to kiss her too. Doesn't matter now though, the moment was gone.

She found a shirt and took a moment to freshen up her face as well as spray some perfume on to get rid of that horrible baby smell. Why people love to smell babies is beyond her. Making her way back into the living room she found Tiffany on the couch with Chloe and Maddie so she decided to sit in the chair across from them, this way she would be less likely to make more bad decisions that involve trying to kiss her best friend. Chloe glanced over at her as she sat down and Beca gave her a weak smile.

"I had so much fun today, Chloe," Tiffany turned to smile at Beca, "Thank you for looking after Maddie today. I really appreciate it! I hope she wasn't too much trouble?"

"Yeah, no, it was…er…she was fine," she answered, shifting in her seat a little and brushing the tip of her nose with the back of her hand, "we were fine."

Chloe seemed to take pity on Beca and smiled at her, "I had a great time too, Tiff. We will have to do it again next time you're in town."

"Oh yes, definitely! Next time I will see if I can get a babysitter and that way your friends don't have to watch her," Tiffany smiled apologetically at Beca.

"Are you kidding? Beca doesn't mind at all, do you auntie Becs?" Chloe nearly beamed as she turned to her and Beca coughed a little, her eyes wide. But Chloe just winked at her and Beca gave her a glare that she hoped would instill fear but deep down she knew wouldn't even penetrate the sunshine bubble that was Chloe Beale when she was in teasing-Beca-mode.

At that moment Stacie and Emily came through the front door all smiles and greetings to Tiffany and Maddie. The four ladies just sat around the baby talking about how cute and quiet she was. Clearly they did not know the kid very well because it was **not** quiet. Okay, so maybe it was a _little_ cute when it was being quiet and looking at her with those baby blues. What the hell? No. She was so not about to drink the kool-aid here.

"Admit it, the kid is pretty cute. It's like a baby Chloe," said Fat Amy just behind Beca, causing her to jump and nearly scream.

"Oh my **God** , what the fuck dude! You scared the shit out of me!" grasping her chest and shooting Fat Amy a scowl.

"Well I am sure the kid has some extra diapers you could use," Fat Amy suggested, starting to reach for the baby's bag.

She shot out her hand and pulled her back. "Shut up, you knew what I meant."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh God, that will be Benji!" gasped Emily as she started to nervously fidget with her clothes and hair.

"Ohh I am so excited!" Stacie clapped her hands together rapidly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"So, uhh, is anyone going to answer the door or…?" Beca said looking around at the group. Clearly they were all far too excited about this little excursion to move so she got up and made her way to the front door. Sure enough, it was Benji, shifting nervously on the spot, hands behind his back. "Benji," she said slowly, stepping aside to let him in.

Everyone greeted him as he walked into the living room and Emily moved to stand in front of him, "Hi."

"Good evening, my lady," he replied with a deep bow and as he straightened he pulled a bouquet of flowers seemingly from nowhere and the girls all oo-ed and aw-ed at the magic gesture.

Beca couldn't help but smile. Benji was a good kid. She knew this from all the time she had spent with Jesse while they dated. If anyone was a perfect fit for little naive and lovable Emily, it was definitely Benji. But that doesn't mean she can't give him a hard time of course. "Now make good choices kids," she said in a faux stern voice, looking between the two of them. "Or else you could end up with one of these things," she adds with a warning look and then a nod to Maddie who was sitting in Tiffany's lap.

"Oh my god." She heard Chloe give a small laugh and turned to see her rolling her eyes. "I think Benji and Emily would make aca-dorable children together!"

She points at Chloe, eyebrows raised in warning, "No."

Tiffany stood, "Okay, sis, I am going to hit the road before it gets dark." She turns to Beca with a smile, "So I can call you next time I'm in town and need a babysitter?"

Beca fears she might have pulled at muscle from how quickly her snapped around and her eyes widen in panic."Wait…wha—?" she stutters.

Chloe giggles as she stands and loops an arm through Beca's, "We would love to, Tiff. Wouldn't we auntie Becs?" Beca could only stand there and stare at Chloe as she leaned forward and hugged her sister goodbye. She's going to kill Chloe. Okay, so maybe not kill, but definitely brood in her general direction for a while.

"And we're leaving too!" shouted Emily, taking Benji by the arm and quickly walking him towards the door. "Bye _moms_ " she threw over her shoulder with an eye-roll as the two left.

" _ **Moms**_?!" cried Beca incredulously. "She did not just—… _Dude_ , what the—?"

She felt Chloe bump their hips together with a laugh and pull her towards the couch, practically pulling her into her lap as she sat them down. "Oh hush, she was only teasing you because of the little sex talk you gave them. Though, it would have been more accurate to call you 'Dad' obvi."

"Dad?! How is _that_ any better? And why 'Dad'? You're taller and stronger!" she argued, but Chloe just laughed even more.

"Because only a _dad_ would have said would you said, weirdo!" Chloe pulled her closer by the arm and smiled close to her face. "But I am glad you think I'm so strong," and with that planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Beca huffed and made a show of wiping the kiss off her cheek, while her insides were doing cartwheels.

They heard Stacie sigh, "I want a baby."

"Me too," added Chloe.

"Oh my god. You're all crazy." said Beca looking between the two. Clearly there is something in the water here.

Just then Fat Amy chimed in loudly, "Well I'm going to go make a pizza baby. Anyone else want any pizza?"

"We should have a movie night!" Stacie suggested.

She cringed, "Haven't I been through enough today?" It has to be some kind of record the amount of movies these girls watch in a month. Truly astounding.

"That's a great idea Stace! And we should totes watch 'Adventures In Babysitting' in honor of your little adventures today, Becs," Chloe recommended as she shakes Beca's arm in her excitement and Beca is slightly concerned that a few teeth may have shaken loose.

"Yeah, I love that movie. Though I would like to point out that the captain wasn't the _only_ one who helped watch the little tyke today," added Fat Amy in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh yes. However could I have survived without you." Beca added in a monotone with an unimpressed look to Amy who just shrugged and mumbled something like "I'm just saying."

Chloe squeezed her thigh and gave it a little shake, turning to smile at Amy, "Your contribution is duly noted, Amy."

"Okay guys, movie decided. Now, what kind of pizza do we want?"

"Why do you guys hate me? Haven't I been good to you?" she tried with a dramatic sigh and sagged her shoulders.

"Shut it Captain," said Amy, pointing her finger, "we do this _because_ we love you."

And with that, less than an hour later, she found herself covered in a blanket and squished in the oversized chair with Chloe since Amy said that it was her turn for the couch and couldn't possibly share it with anyone since it was one of the rare times they were doing a movie night with less than most of the group and Stacie's long frame was lounged on the love seat.

Chloe had situated herself to lay with her back against Beca's chest and had wrapped Beca's arm around her waist. She found herself not paying a bit of attention to the movie. Not that this was really different than most of the movies she was made to watch, but this time her attention was focused on how Chloe was playing with her fingers and occasionally massaging her palm. The sparks and bursts of heat that each touch sent through her was making her mind wander in directions she is certain they shouldn't go given that the object of those inappropriate thoughts was currently pressed against her close enough to undoubtedly _feel_ their effect on her.

She was pulled back to reality as Chloe shifted, turning to tuck herself into Beca's side, laying her head on her shoulder and bringing Beca's arm back around her waist. As Chloe shifted her leg to lay across her lap, she placed her hand on Beca's stomach and looked up at her. She returned the look, slightly taken aback by the very intimate and public display of affection from Chloe. Sure, she was always one to show affection, this wasn't new, but the way she was holding Beca right now seemed much more _intimate_ than usual. After a moment of waiting for her to speak, Beca raised her eyebrows in question.

"Would you help me if I had a baby?" Of all the things Chloe could have said, this was probably one of the last things Beca expected. Where the hell did that come from?

"Ugh, Chlo...is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No!" she answered, smacking Beca lightly on the stomach. "I was just curious. You know, since you say you hate children and whatnot."

"Of course I would help you, weirdo. Though I have a feeling you'd be some kind of Disney super mom that would never need my help because you would have all the forest animals on standby." This earned her a poke in the ribs. "Ow dude!"

They settled back into silence but Beca notices that Chloe is no longer watching the movie but instead drawing her fingers in random patterns on her stomach. Just as she is about to ask Chloe what she was thinking, crystal blue eyes find her own.

"Do you want a baby?"

Oh lord. "I want to stop watching this movie," she tries in an attempt to steer the conversation into a more comfortable topic.

Chloe's fingers stop their patterns, she rests her hand flat against her stomach, and a smile she knows all too well spreads across Chloe's face. She feels herself brace for whatever teasing comment she is about to receive. Though it turns out she definitely wasn't ready for this one.

Chloe presses into her, leaning forward until she can feel her lips against her ear and whispers, "I thought you were very sexy holding a baby." Beca closes her eyes, her hands tightening into fists trying to maintain some sort of composer, and suddenly she can't remember how to breathe. "You hate me. You really hate me. You find pleasure in torturing me, don't you?"

Chloe pulls back a little and gives a flirtatious smile, "You _know_ I don't hate you... And is it really considered torture if you want it?"

Beca turns to glare at her, faces merely inches apart, "And what makes you think I want it?"

She reaches across Beca's lap and trails her fingers up her forearm, continuing up and across a partially bare collar bone to the side of her neck. "Well…if the goosebumps and flushed skin are any indication," Biting her lip she draws her thumb across Beca's pulse point, "mmmmm and increased pulse rate..."

Beca's eyes search Chloe's face as her fingers slowly explore the skin on her neck and then turn to draw them across Beca's jaw line, her eyes following their journey. Chloe's fingers pause for the briefest of moments as they reach Beca's lips and she chooses that moment to look up into stormy blue eyes. Searching. Questioning. She must have found the answer she was looking for because Beca feels Chloe's thumb skim lightly over her lips and then back again, pulling her bottom lip down a bit and watching it pop back into place.

All of the blood in her body seemed to heat and spread like liquid fire through her veins causing her to close her eyes and take in a slow breath in an attempt to steady the shiver running down her spine at the way Chloe's gaze was fixed on her parted lips. She opened her eyes, taking Chloe's flushed face, heavy lidded eyes and shallow breathing and felt desire pool in her stomach. Fuck, what is happening?

Just then Chloe licked her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. The action catches Beca's attention immediately and she finds herself unable to look away. She wonders what that lip tastes like. How soft it would be against her own. _**Jesus**_. She needed to breathe. To think. Blinking slowly, she swallowed at the dryness that had suddenly taken over her mouth. Chloe's eyes followed the movement of the muscles in her throat and ran her fingers down the front of her neck. She hesitated only a moment before continuing to her chest, moving down to trace v-cut collar of Beca's shirt.

Beca wondered if Chloe could see how rapidly her heart was beating since she was fairly certain it was only moments away from bursting out of her ribcage. She knew she was attracted to Chloe, how could anyone _not_ be? But never before had she had such a visceral reaction to Chloe's touch. Seeing Chloe's pupils dilated with desire. The feel of her body pressed so tightly against her own. A freckle-peppered chest heaving slightly against her own.

 **Arousal**. Strong, all-consuming arousal. That was the only way to describe how her body was reacting at that moment.

The sound of laughter from the girls jerked them out of their trance. Chloe slowly dropped her hand and Beca cleared her throat looking around the room to see if anyone had seen their exchange. Neither of the others had seemed to notice as their attention was glued to the movie in front of them.

 _Holy shit_. At this rate she was not going to last the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews, they are much appreciated and really help me get a feel for what you guys think and if I should keep writing this story :) Sorry it took so long to update, I have been pretty sick this last week (gotta love bronchitis)

As always, **_please_** review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Beca had come back down the stairs looking refreshed, and sadly more clothed, but also a little flushed. Though Chloe couldn't blame her given the moment they had just had. She was certain she herself must have a slight flush given the heat of their exchange. Or rather, _almost_ , exchange. But Beca also seemed to want to distance herself from Chloe, having sat in the chair across from them as opposed to next to her on the couch where she would normally sit. She found this just a little unsettling but when she looked over Beca gave her a smile, albeit weak, but a smile nonetheless.

Just then Benji had shown and Beca had seemingly forgotten about their earlier exchange as she went back to her old sarcastic self, teasing Emily and Benji about their date. She thinks Beca is so adorable when she is in protective mode. Obviously she was messing with the two but anyone who knew Beca knew that it came from a place of love no matter how much she would protest that claim if confronted with it.

Chloe loves making her squirm and when she called her "auntie Becs," she could feel her piercing glare behind her but knew she wasn't in any real trouble. Beca, as far as she was concerned, was really all bark and absolutely no bite. Unless of course someone was being mean to one of the girls and then she could _definitely_ bite. Her little angry ankle-biter captain could bring a vicious verbal beatdown to anyone unlucky enough to hurt one of the Bellas, that's certain. But Beca was just a ball of sarcastic mush in Chloe's hands and Chloe loved it. Loved _her_. In all her forms.

Normally Chloe was all about movie nights. She loved to watch movies no matter how many times she had seen them because there was always something new you could find if you just paid attention. But this night her mind was not at all on the movie. This time it was on Beca.

For all the teasing she gave Beca about children and babies she couldn't deny a real curiosity about Beca's true feelings on children. Of course the version that Beca presented to the world as a front for her actually soft and gooey center "doesn't like children" but seeing those videos of her today and then coming in to see her cuddled with Maddie cradled in her arms, she thinks that maybe, just maybe, there is a part of Beca that isn't so adamantly opposed to the idea of children.

Lying there, her back pressed firmly against Beca's chest, her arm wrapped around her waist, she finds herself distracted by Beca's perfume, assailing her senses. She can feel the rapid heartbeat beneath her mixing with her own, strong and steady, racing slightly with the gentle strokes she makes while massaging Beca's hand in her own.

She wonders if Beca would want to be a part of a child's life if Chloe had one. Unable to stop her curiosity she turns to ask her about it. And of course Beca would have a sarcastic comment but she also didn't hesitate in saying that she would be a part of her child's life if she asked. That was a good sign, right?

While drawing on Beca's stomach she wonders what it would be like if Beca were to have a baby. Something about the image of her tiny ball of sarcasm sporting a round belly full of life was enough to make her feel moisture start to pool in her eyes. It was a bittersweet image to think of Beca carrying a baby. A journey she would most certainly want to be a part of in any and every way possible, but despite the shining rays of happiness this brought to her there was a prickling and unsettling sensation in her chest at the idea that she might not be the one who shares that journey with Beca.

"Do you want a baby?" she found herself asking without thinking. Of course Beca only says she wants to stop watching the movie and doesn't answer her question, but it doesn't matter because Chloe can't stop the images of Beca holding a baby. Maybe someday, _their_ baby. And just like that it feels like a rush of adrenaline courses through her and she finds herself leaning in to whisper in Beca's ear. "I thought you were very sexy holding a baby."

She can feel Beca tense beneath her but she can tell by her breathing and the way she is clenching and unclenching her fists that is is not a bad kind of tense. "You hate me. You really hate me. You find pleasure in torturing me, don't you?" she hears Beca breathe out.

Teasing Beca has to be in her top five of things she loves to do. But lately, ever since she and Jesse had decided to just be friends, she has noticed a slight change in Beca's response to her teasing. She seems more open maybe? Definitely more responsive physically but she has also taken to teasing back, or at the very least, challenging Chloe's teasing. It is this that gives her the confidence to push just a little further than usual. "You _know_ I don't hate you… And is it really considered torture if you want it?"

At that Beca turns to face her, midnight blue eyes meeting her own, and she sees that same steely resolve that had ghosted Beca's expression earlier while they were on the couch. "And what makes you think I want it?"

Chloe is good at flirting. She is good at teasing. She knows her body and she knows how to use it. It is just who she is and it's all just fun and games really. But there is something different when it comes to Beca. Something real. It up's the ante, so to speak, and every minute detail of their exchanges sends warm tingles throughout her body.

Reaching across Beca she trails her fingers up the soft skin of her arm, across her partially bare collar bone to the base of her neck. Her eyes take in every subtle twitch beneath her fingers, every raised goosebump, and the way Beca's skin is becoming flushed and her breathing more shallow. "Well…if the goosebumps and flushed skin are any indication," she bites her lip to try and maintain some composure as her fingertips graze across Beca's pulse point and she feels it racing. "mmmmm and increased pulse rate…"

She feels Beca's eyes search her face as she explores the soft skin of her neck, drawing her touch along a strong jawline. It is only when her fingertips are about to meet Beca's lips does she pause to consider her next move. Looking up she searches the face before her. Searches for any sign, any inclining, that she might be overstepping or crossing a line. But yet again she was met with certain, almost determined, dark blue eyes. The warm breath across her cheek and the subtle scent of the woman pressed against her gives her what little push she needed to draw her thumb across a dark pink lip. Feeling as though the moment almost wasn't real she draws it back over the now parted lips, pulling down on the soft plump lip and watching it pop back into place.

It's as though every single nerve ending in her body was shooting sparks and overloading her brain. She could hear the hitch of Beca's breath, feel it against her cheek. She couldn't look away from the lips mere inches from her own. Wondering what it would be like to taste them. To feel them brush against hers.

Her attention was drawn to Beca's throat as she swallowed and Chloe watched the muscles moving. Before she knew what she was doing her fingers were trailing down Beca's neck to the hollow dip between her collarbones. For the briefest of moments she wondered if she should stop but she knew if she stopped now she might lose this moment. This chance. She isn't even sure what _this_ is but whatever it is she was going to let it happen until Beca stopped her. So she continued down, tracing the v-cut collar of Beca's shirt.

And just like that, the moment was gone. Interrupted by the laughter of their housemates. She drops her hand back to Beca's stomach and rests her head on her shoulder for the rest of the movie but she was fairly certain that neither of them were paying any attention whatsoever to the movie before them.

It wasn't long after the movie finished that Beca had made some excuse to go up to her room and Chloe was left downstairs with Fat Amy and Stacie. As much as she wanted to follow Beca and talk about what just happened, or even not talk about it, just to make sure that everything was okay, she knew that Beca needed some space. Time to think and process. Chloe is the type who likes to process things out loud with a friend or with whoever the issue is with, but Beca is the type who has to work things out on her own first and she respects that. So she decides to give Beca some time before she seeks her out again.

It is a few hours later that Chloe heads up to Beca's room, tapping lightly on the closed door. "Hey Becs, you up?"

"Yeah," she hears coming from inside the room and after a brief pause, "come on in."

Smiling, she slowly opens the door, closing it softly behind her and leaning back against it with her hands still on the doorknob. Beca is sitting on the bed, her back against the head rest and her legs stretched out in front of her with the laptop resting on her legs.

Beca turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" she drew out.

"I can't sleep," answered Chloe with a small smile and shrug of her shoulders.

"Well most people find it easier to sleep while laying in bed instead of standing by a door. Or so I've heard anyways," a smirk playing at Beca's lips as she gives her attention back to the laptop.

Chloe just smiles at her, hands folded in front of her. She knows if she waits long enough… and then Beca, without ever looking up from the screen in front of her, rolls her eyes, lets out a long huff and pulls the covers next to her back in invitation. Chloe giggles and with a little hop of excitement she crawls into bed next to Beca, lying on her side to face her, hand under her head propping her up slightly. "So what are you working on?"

"I _was_ trying to come up with some new mix ideas for Worlds but with everything going on at the studio and coming up with something 'new' for this producer guy to listen to and graduation and —" Beca pauses with a large sigh, "I am just coming up empty on all fronts it seems."

At that Chloe's heart broke a little and she reaches out to place her hand on Beca's leg, squeezing gently, "Don't stress, Becs. You're going to come up with something aca-mazing for us like always. And as far as the producer is concerned, I think that you're brilliant and will have no trouble putting something together that will rock his world. I thought your idea about collaborating with Emily was great. It's basically impossible for you to do anything that isn't absolutely amazing, anyways."

Beca looked down at her with a vulnerability that clutched at Chloe's heart. "You really think so?"

"I _**know**_ so," she answered with such certainty that she hoped Beca would see the truth in her eyes, hear it in her voice. Giving her leg a little shake to try and lighten the mood, she adds, "but a captain needs her rest! So put this away for tonight and just try to relax a bit. Oh! I could give you a massage!"

Beca closed the lid of her laptop, laying it on the nightstand with a laugh, "What is it with you and back rubs?"

Chloe scooted over as Beca turned the lamp off and pulled the covers back to slide in next to her. "They are fun!"

"Fun for you, or fun for the person getting one?" asked Beca, quirking an eyebrow and turning on her side to face Chloe, both now laying with their heads on their respective pillows.

"Mmmmm both if we're lucky," came her hummed response followed by a slow wink and flirty smile.

Beca closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Oh my god." But Chloe just laughs, enjoying the ease of their conversation and feeling relieved that things seemed to be okay between them.

A comfortable silence falls between them as they lay there in the dark room facing each other. The light of the moon coming in through the window behind Chloe casts a soft glow across Beca's face and she swears that if she looked closely enough she would see the stars reflected in those stormy blues. Once again she finds herself mesmerized by the beauty that lay before her. Beca began to squirm a little under her gaze so she decides this is the best time to break the silence.

"I have a very important question to ask you. It's been on my mind for a while now and I just have to know." Beca pauses in her squirming to look at her and Chloe sees the seriousness reflected back at her.

After a moments silence she hears Beca's voice cross the short distance between them, "Ugh…yeah…okay. I mean, sure. Yeah. What's—" Beca was shifting nervously, averting her eyes and looking down to play with the pillow case corner.

Chloe let out a long sigh before answering, "What song did you sing to Maddie?"

Dark blue eyes shot up to meet hers and the look Beca gave her was the epitome of a dear in head lights, her mouth opening and closing a few times before speaking. "Wait— What?"

"What song did you sing to Maddie to put her to sleep? Was it 'Wheels on the Bus' or 'Itsy Bitsy Spider,' I just need to know." Chloe asks, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

Beca responded with her typical glare, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chloe's melodic laugh filled the room and she could have sworn she saw the edge of Beca's lips twitch, "No? You don't have any idea, huh?"

Beca answered in only huffs and puffs as she crossed her arms across her chest. Chloe wasn't going to let up though, not yet anyways, so she reaches out and shakes Beca's hip, "Aww, come on Becs, please!"

She tilts her face up and away from Chloe but still does not make any attempt to remove her hand from her hip and she hears Beca mumble over her head, "I am not having this conversation."

Chloe hums, tapping her chin as though she is thinking hard about something, "Was it 'Let It Go'?

"Go to your room," Beca points and starts to roll over but Chloe slips her hand from her hip around to her back to keep her from turning away.

"Okay, okay fine," she chuckles softly and Beca looks warily at her as though she is certain she has not heard the last of Chloe's teasing, which is usually a pretty safe assumption.

"I thought you came up here to sleep, not to torture me," she said with the raise of her eyebrows.

Chloe couldn't help the mischievous smirk pulling at her lips, "I thought we had agreed that it was _not_ torture?"

Beca's eyes dropped to her lips for just an instant before clearing her throat and meeting her eyes once more, "We did _not_ agree to that! That is what _you_ came up with. All on your own I might add."

"Ah, yes," she nodded slowly, pursing her lips, "I pulled that conclusion out of thin air."

"Exactly," came Beca's firm nod in reply, as if to say Chloe had finally caught on.

"Hmmm okay," and she knew her eyes were sparkling with the laughter she was holding in but if Beca was going to continue to deny it then she was just going to have try a different tactic. Pulling her arm back from around her waist she reached out and slowly traced the freckle just above Beca's left breast.

"Dude!" she all but squeaked, looking down to where Chloe's finger rests against her chest and then back up, her eyes wide. "Do you always go around touching other people's boobs?"

"Only the ones I like," Chloe just smiles and winks. "You know, I meant what I said at the camp that night." Beca just stared at her, clearly not knowing where she was going with this. "About not doing enough experimenting in college." She saw recognition dawn across Beca's face, followed swiftly by a blush creeping up her neck and she smiled to herself before continuing. "There _is_ still a little time left before we graduate…" she let the sentence hang between them as she ran her finger from the freckle above one breast, down the collar of the shirt and over the other breast.

"Umm… Well… I mean—" came Beca's stammering reply, "Shou— shouldn't you be talking to like CR? Or…or Stacie or…something?"

"Why would I when I've already got a head start with you?" She smiles wide at the lack of words Beca is able to form, her mouth just kind of hanging open a bit in shock. "I mean, I've already been naked in the shower with _you_ , and what's a little experimenting among friends?" And with that Chloe took the opportunity to take advantage of Beca's immobility to lean in and plant a quick kiss to her slightly parted lips before rolling over onto her other side with a laugh.

It was a good ten seconds before she felt Beca even move, " _ **Dude**_!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading this story! And to answer the question left in the comment, Beca sang the "cup song" to Maddie.**

 **Alright guys, I haven't heard much from anyone the last two chapters so I wrote this in a way that it could be the end of the story if you guys thought it was a good stopping point. HOWEVER, if you guys want more just let me know! I thoroughly enjoy writing these two, though I admit I am a little rusty on Chloe's perspective : /**

 **This chapter is SUPER long comparatively but as a reader of fanfiction I always love long chapters lol ENJOY! :)**

After the credits started rolling on the movie, Beca mumbled something about never getting those 90 minutes of her life back and having work to do so that she could get away to her room to clear her head and think. Once inside she closes the door and rests her forehead against it while taking slow deep breaths. She was almost tempted to barricade the door, but whether to keep others out or keep herself in, she wasn't sure. Hell, probably both. If she was on ostrich she'd be neck deep in the sand right now but unfortunately she couldn't do that since oxygen was like a thing that was important to survival, so for now hiding behind the door would have to suffice.

 _ **Holy shit**_ _. What the hell just happened down there?_ Beca knows she is not always the most "aware" person when it comes to recognizing the subtle flirtations of others and she knows this because the Bellas never cease to remind or tease their Captain about it. Hell, even Jesse has pointed out how oblivious she can be to other people's flirtatious efforts to capture her attention. But even the habitually-unaware-Beca had to admit that the interactions with Chloe in the last few hours were past the normal flirtatious teasing of her co-captain and inching their way towards outright sexual advances. Not that she was complaining, of course.

Pushing herself away from the door she flops onto her bed and pulls out her laptop, slipping her headphones on. If there is one thing she can count on to clear her mind of all the chaos it is mixing. It's like second nature to her. For as long as she can remember she has always turned to music for solace, for escape, for answers, really whatever she was looking for she could find it in the ebbs and flows of the notes washing over and through her.

Right now she was looking for answers. Answers to questions she has avoided asking for a while now. Years, if she were being honest with herself. She'd spent god knows how long telling herself that these so called "girl crushes" were really just her wanting to _be_ them, not be _with_ them. But given the extent to which she has dwelled on a certain blue-eyed redhead these last few years, there was no denying it had nothing to do with wanting to _be_ her and **everything** to do with being _with_ her.

In fact, that was one of the main reasons she broke up with Jesse. It just wasn't "right." She knew she loved him, still loves him, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. God, how she hated herself for sounding so cliché. True to form, Jesse supported her decision and even confessed that he had suspected as much for a while. That only served to confuse her more, especially when he added a cryptic "You are in love, it just isn't with me." When she asked what the hell that meant he only shook his head and told her if she really thought about it then she would know exactly what he meant.

He was right. Though it did take some time to work it all out. She had spent all summer and the better part of this year coming to terms with what it all meant. Now she can say with great certainty that she is head over heels for her best friend. With that epiphany came the harsh realization that Chloe, more than likely, did not reciprocate those feelings. Sure Chloe would flirt with her and cuddle and give her random pecks on the cheek or something but that is just who Chloe _is_. It doesn't _mean_ anything. And this is what she has recited to herself for months each time Chloe's touch lingers just a bit longer than necessary, or when Chloe would cuddle up to her during movie nights, or when she would hug Beca's body flush to her and tuck her face into Beca's neck, breathing deep before placing the lightest of kisses in the junction where her shoulder and neck meet. That's just _Chloe_.

Today was a different story. She was finding it difficult to explain away Chloe's touches and the way her gaze would fixate on Beca's lips, leaning in like she wanted to _kiss_ Beca. The way Chloe held her during the movie, tracing patterns on her stomach and whispering in her ear how sexy she thought Beca was holding the baby. Yes, these things were becoming impossible to write off as typical Chloe-behavior. But now what? She never considered Chloe could be interested in her as well so she hadn't put much thought into "what if," which is something she currently regrets not doing.

Okay, she is an adult. She can _do_ this. It's just like flirting with a guy, right? God, she hopes so. The idea of Googling "how to hit on women" flitted by and she is ashamed to admit that she actually considered it for a moment before thinking of the horribly awkward, and probably embarrassing, things that would pop up in that search. No, she doesn't need Google. She's got this. She just needs to…be herself. _**Jesus**_. The growing amount of clichés in her life right now is mildly depressing.

Having lost herself in the mixes, she was startled to hear a knock on her door a few hours later but was not at all surprised to hear Chloe's voice from the other side of the door. She knew it was only a matter of time before her friend sought her out. Smiling to herself she calls for Chloe to come in and glances up at her when she doesn't move from her spot by the door. "Yes?"

Chloe steps forward, hands clasped in front of her and looks at her with those puppy-dog eyes, "I can't sleep." Well of course she gives a smart-ass response like always but both of them know full well that she was going to let Chloe crawl into bed with her for the night. Chuckling to herself she pulls back the covers in invitation and Chloe lets out a little squeak of delight before crawling in next to her.

They talk for a minute of Beca's insecurities about all that was happening at the moment and, like always, Chloe runs off all of the bad feelings with her usual warmth and support. She finds it truly amazing how sincerely passionate Chloe is about her faith in Beca. Never before had anyone shown her the loyalty and support the way she does. Yes, Jesse was supportive and loving but it's different in a romantic relationship, like it's expected. But Chloe believed in her from the very beginning and her faith in Beca only grew stronger through the years. If she were to think about it she would say that Chloe was more than likely the one person who helped her the most through these years and that she probably…no, _definitely_ couldn't have accomplished all of this without her.

With that she follows Chloe's advice, though declining the offered backrub, and puts her laptop on her nightstand. "What is it with you and backrubs," she laughs before turning off the lamp and scooting down under the covers next to her, facing each other.

"They are fun!" came Chloe's exclamation as if that was all the logic anyone needed.

"Fun for you, or fun for the person getting one?" she teases, quirking an eyebrow.

Chloe's hummed response seemed to vibrate right through her, "Mmmmm both if we're lucky," and the wink and smile that followed sent those vibrations straight to her toes.

Wiggling her toes to shake the sensation, she closes her eyes, shaking her head, "Oh my god."

For the next few moments they lay there in comfortable silence. Which is weird for Beca because she has never had that with anyone else. Sure she had "quiet moments" with Jesse but it was usually because one or both of them were studying or otherwise occupied. They never just lay there looking into each other's eyes like she is doing with Chloe now. It is crazy how intimate this moment felt in spite of the fact that not one part of their bodies were touching each other. No sooner had that thought surfaced that she realized she was quite clearly staring and immediately dropped her gaze, squirming a little. God, she hopes she hadn't been staring too long because that would be extremely embarrassing.

Just then Chloe breaks the silence, drawing her attention back to the face mere inches from her own, "I have a very important question to ask you. It's been on my mind for a while now and I just have to know."

Oh shit. This can't be good. She must have misread Chloe's earlier behavior or done something…wrong? Her heart races in dreaded anticipation, fidgeting nervously with the corner of the pillow case beneath her, "Ugh…yeah…okay. I mean, sure. Yeah. What's—"

She heard Chloe release a long sigh, "What song did you sing to Maddie?"

Her eyes shot up and she felt herself staring bewilderedly at Chloe. Of all the questions she was expecting _this_ was not on her radar. She knew she must look like an idiot, opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out, before finally asking, "Wait— What?"

"What song did you sing to Maddie to put her to sleep? Was it 'Wheels on the Bus' or 'Itsy Bitsy Spider,' I just need to know." Chloe was not smiling but her eyes were sparkling with silent laughter and Beca was not about to give in to this teasing. Not yet anyways.

Leveling Chloe with what she hoped was a fierce glare, she countered, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Denial. Yes, she was a master at that game!

Her apparently less-than-fierce glare was met only with Chloe's melodic laugh, which never failed to warm the cackles of her heart. Which she would adamantly deny if she were ever asked directly.

She felt her lips trying to betray her with a smile at Chloe's teasing incredulity, "No? You don't have any idea, huh?"

Crossing her arms at her chest she continues feigning ignorance, adding a few scoffs for good measure. But Chloe was not one to give up easily, her hand reaching out to shake Beca at the hip with a whine, "Aww, come on Becs, please!"

Beca fought the warm tingling sensation the hand on her hip was causing and knowing that if she was going to keep up her resistance she had to look away from those baby blue puppy-dog eyes. _Be strong, Beca, be strong_. "I am not having this conversation."

The chess match continues as she sees in her peripheral Chloe tapping her chin, humming like she is contemplating something but Beca knows better and braces for the next wave of teasing. "Was it 'Let It Go'?"

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, she points towards the door over Chloe's shoulder and starts to roll over, away from the smiling redhead, "Go to your room."

They both know it is an idle command and Chloe chuckles as she slips the hand at her hip around to her back to hold her in place, "Okay, okay, fine."

Beca gives her a wary look, not sure if she should accept such a quick defeat or if there was more teasing on the tip of her tongue. "I thought you came up here to sleep, not to torture me," raising her eyebrows in question.

Chloe's smirk could, she thought, be described as almost predatory when combined with the sultry look she was giving Beca. "I thought we had agreed that it was not torture?"

She couldn't help the wave of heat that rushed through her body at the memory that reference conjured and without her permission her eyes dropped to Chloe's lips for the briefest of seconds. But she knew Chloe didn't miss it. Chloe doesn't miss anything when it comes to her. "We did not agree to that! That is what you came up with. All on your own I might add," trying to put a little bravado in her voice.

Chloe just nodded slowly, pursing her lips, but the smile she was trying to hide was crinkling her eyes, "Ah, yes. I pulled that conclusion out of thin air."

Beca nodded firmly, "Exactly."

"Hmmm okay," Chloe responded with a slow nod as if conceding but the laughter she was keeping in was quite clearly just under the surface causing her crystal blue eyes to sparkle.

She felt Chloe start to remove her arm from around her waist, immediately missing the warmth of her touch. But she didn't have to miss it for long because Chloe was reaching around to trace the freckle over Beca's left breast and she couldn't help the squeak that left her lips, "Dude!" Glancing down at the finger on her chest and back up to the mischievous grin on Chloe's face and her eyes widened, "Do you always go around touching other people's boobs?"

"Only the ones I like," Chloe just smiles and winks. "You know, I meant what I said at the camp that night." Beca just stared at her, not knowing where she was going with this. "About not doing enough experimenting in college." Then it clicked and she felt recognition dawn across her face, followed swiftly by a blush creeping up her neck. Chloe just smiled to softly before continuing. "There is still a little time left before we graduate…" letting the sentence hang between them as Chloe ran her finger from the freckle above one breast, down the collar of the shirt and over the other breast.

Beca knows how to talk. She really does. In, fact she would even go so far as to call herself a "wordsmith" when it came to sarcastic quips. But right now? Right now she is finding it nearly impossible to form actual words, let alone stringing a sentence together. "Umm… Well…I mean—" came her stammering reply, "Shou— shouldn't you be talking to like CR? Or…or Stacie or…something?"

"Why would I when I've already got a head start with you?" Chloe smiles wide at the lack

of words Beca is able to form, and she can feel her mouth just kind of hanging open a bit in shock, but it seems she is powerless to close it. "I mean, I've already been naked in the shower with you, and what's a little experimenting among friends?" finished Chloe.

And with that Chloe took the opportunity to take advantage of Beca's immobility to lean in and plant a quick kiss to her slightly parted lips before rolling over onto her other side with a laugh.

Every single nerve-ending in her body was shooting off sparks and addling her brain. It was a good ten seconds before Beca could even process what just happened, " _ **Dude**_!"

Chloe's shoulders shook with laughter and Beca leveled one of her more serious glares at the back of her head, though it obviously went unnoticed. Just then Chloe lifted her arm up to hover over herself a bit and Beca stared at it in confusion, brow furrowed. "What is this? Some strange Bella salute I don't know about?"

"No, you weirdo. Give me your hand," came Chloe's chuckle and after a few seconds of Beca not obeying Chloe snapped her fingers and smacked her hip.

Beca's confusion only grew but she warily lifted her own arm and let her hand hover over Chloe's hip where Chloe then took it in her own and wrapped it around her waist. "What _are_ you doing?"

It was almost like she could feel Chloe's eye roll, "Cuddling. It helps me sleep." Beca grumbled under her breath but it did not go unnoticed. "It's either this or you can sing me to sleep."

"Oh my _God._ " With that Beca made to pull her arm back and roll away but Chloe was quick to tighten her grip on her hand and reaches her leg back to wrap around Beca's calf, pulling it between her own and effectively pulling Beca closer against her.

The front of her body was now forcibly half wrapped around Chloe's body, "This like a hostile take over. Like my _rights_ have been violated."

She felt more than heard Chloe's hummed response as it vibrated against her, "You have not been violated… _yet."_

Beca's mouth went instantly dry and she was sure that her heart rate doubled, though she isn't sure if it was fear or hope that fueled it. " _Yet_?" came her choked reply and she coughed to try and hide the shrill she thought she heard in her voice.

"I promise not to violate you unless you want me to," said Chloe, a smile in her voice to which Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Then she could feel Chloe leaning back into her and if she didn't know better she would say that Chloe had just rocked her hips back a bit into her as she spoke over her shoulder to Beca. " _Do_ you want me to?"

And even though it was said in Chloe's usual flirty tone, Beca thought that she heard a hint of self-consciousness or maybe anxiety? This was unusual from Chloe but right now her senses were on overload and she was focused more on trying to maintain some semblance of composure instead of just expressing herself through guttural noises like she was currently.

Not sure how she should respond to that question she started to shift around a bit in order to find a comfortable position but was struggling. "I—ugh…. I don't know what…" she growled out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what to do with this arm!"

Chloe let out a small laugh before taking pity on her. "Here," lifting her head up and reaching underneath her head for Beca's arm, pulling it and folding it under the pillow beneath her head, "is that better?"

Beca nodded silently behind her, their bodies now flush enough for Chloe to feel it. Which she was thankful for because right now she didn't know if speech was possible with Chloe's hand curled with hers under the pillow, her face resting with her chin on Chloe's shoulder, her other arm was being held tight to Chloe's chest with Beca's hand in hers. It was all Beca could do just to breath, hoping that the shallow breaths she was taking and the rapid erratic heartbeat was going unnoticed by the woman in her arms.

If Chloe did notice she wasn't saying anything, to which Beca was eternally grateful for because she doesn't know if she would be able to withstand anymore flirting or teasing at the moment.

With that Chloe settles against her and she settles herself, Chloe's shampoo chasing her into a blissful sleep while thinking about how surprisingly comfortable she feels given her current situation.

Beca was being pulled awake by some incessant noise that seemed so far yet close at the same time. It sounded like…birds? She let consciousness creep in slowly as she searched around her mind to see if she had any reason to be up early today. She finally realized it was Saturday and Bella practice wasn't until 2 o'clock that afternoon. Now she was awake enough to try and take in her surroundings without actually opening her eyes because if she opened them then she would have to greet the light and well she just was not ready for light at the moment.

She started with where her body was, how she was lying, when it registered that she was not alone. There was someone warm against her and she could hear their heartbeat, feel it on her cheek. She was lying on a shoulder, a breast beneath Beca's cheek. Her hand was resting on a stomach just under the ribs and her leg was bent, thrown over their pelvic area with her foot tucked between two toned legs.

She sighed at the warmth and softness, lightly flexing her muscles in a small stretch and halts immediately as she opens her eyes and registers the position of not only her own body but that of the one beneath her as well. _**Chloe.**_ Chloe's arm is wrapped around her, her hand curved around her under the ribs holding her close and Chloe's other hand lying on her thigh just above her knee, holding it in place against her.

Beca just knew her whole body had to be blushing right now. _What the hell happened last night?_ She tried desperately to put together the events of last night trying to figure out the last thing she remembered. Ah, yes. Chloe and she had been cuddling and they must have fallen asleep before separating.

She considers the fact that she should probably move now that she is consciously aware of her intimate position. That's the _right_ thing to do, she's sure of it. But then again, she doesn't want to wake Chloe. But just as quickly as she thinks it, she knows it's just an excuse. With a sigh she slowly tries to extricate herself from their current embrace and cursing herself silently for this stupid attempt at nobility.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a voice husky with lack of use, "Quit over-thinking and go back to sleep." The sound startled her, causing her to jerk slightly against Chloe who then eased her comment with a soft caress to her thigh with her thumb and gently tightening her grip around Beca's back.

Beca closed her eyes, trying to relax against Chloe, hoping she didn't feel the racing of her heart but fairly certain she could. She noticed Chloe was now making slow circles with her thumbs against the few bottom ribs and twitched forward at the tickling sensation it created. Lifting the hand that lay between them, she reaches around to grab at the offending fingers, grasping them in her own.

"If you want me to go back to sleep then you need to not tickle me," Beca warned in a soft tone, continuing her hold on Chloe's hand.

She could feel the silent chuckle reverberate in Chloe's chest beneath her cheek, "Fair enough." Then the fingers she was gripping were twisting around to interlock with her own and she could have sworn her heart did an actual somersault in her chest.

Eyes still closed, as if it somehow meant that if she couldn't see then neither could Chloe… and alright there's no logic in that unless you're a two year old but that's irrelevant… she drags the hand lying on Chloe's chest around to the underside of her ribs behind her back and braved a gentle squeeze. Chloe let out a sigh of contentment and though she's fairly sure that it is scientifically impossible for a whole body to smile she was certain that Chloe's entire body was beaming beneath her. That thought alone brought a cheesy grin to her own lips and just as she was about to fall back to sleep she could have sworn she felt soft lips ghost across her forehead but she didn't dare open her eyes to check.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! I am glad you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you guys continue to like it! I wanted to get Chloe's processing of everything out while it was still fresh in my head so this is a quicker update but shorter chapter.**

 **Let me know what you guys think as I find Chloe much harder to write than Beca and I want to be true to the character :)**

 **Thanks again everyone and please please review and tell me your thoughts and any suggestions for improvements or ideas!**

* * *

Chloe found herself being pulled out of a deep sleep by the incessant nagging of her full bladder and after a few moments of trying to ignore the call of nature she let it slowly drag her into consciousness. As she began to wake she notices that something is different. She is not alone. In fact she was being held tight by a soft arm around her waist and a warm body pressed to her back. It took a second for her to piece it all together and remember that she was not in her own bed, she was in Beca's. And it must be Beca's arm who is wrapped around her right now.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks down at the hand tucked under her ribs and smiles to herself. Beca may claim to not like touching and cuddling but never did anyone hold her as often or as tightly as she did when they would share a bed. Pulling her own hand from under her pillow she began to lightly trace her fingers up and down Beca's forearm. Even in sleep Chloe's touch seemed to create goosebumps.

Cursing nature for interrupting this moment she began to slowly pull Beca's hand from under her ribs and her arm from around her waist but paused instantly when she heard Beca mumble just behind her ear. Whatever it was was unintelligible so she started to move her body away from her as she very gently places Beca's arm on her own hip. Not sure if it was the cool air hitting them as they parted or if she just jostled too much but whatever it was woke Beca enough to speak in semi-complete words this time and she felt Beca's arm shoot out around her waist again as she tried to sit up.

"Where — goin?" came the muffled voice as Beca buried her face into Chloe's hair and neck.

Rubbing Beca's arm she smiles and leans back slightly to speak softly over her shoulder, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"M'kay," she said, though making no move to let go of Chloe.

"Honey, you're going to have to let me go so I can get up," patting lightly on the arm still gripping her tightly.

"M'kay," and though Beca still doesn't move she does feel her grip loosen. Just as she is sitting halfway up and is attempting to remove the limp arm around her, Beca's head pops up a few inches from the pillow. "-ou comin back?" her voice, a little louder this time, carries a hint of concern as her hand grips at Chloe's shirt.

She looks down and notices Beca's eyes are still closed in spite of her raised head and she chuckles, "Yes, sweetie, I'm coming back."

"Good," and just like that her grip loosens and her head drops back to the pillow, breathing easy once again.

 _God, she is in love with this little adorable goofball,_ she thinks to herself, picking up Beca's hand and kissing the back of it before placing it next to her and leaving for the bathroom.

Having emptied the offending bladder she tiptoes into the room before slipping quietly back into bed next to her friend. She had just lain down on her back when the warm body next to her reaches out to close the distance between the two, startling her slightly, "Oh!"

"Mmmm, -ur back," hums Beca as she throws her arm around Chloe's middle before she can get settled, forcing Chloe to wrap her arm around Beca's back rather than have it squished between the two.

Chloe laughs softly, giving Beca a light squeeze as the younger girl situates herself more firmly into her side, "I told you I would come back, silly."

"-ou -mell nice," nuzzling her face into Chloe's chest as her head rested on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she says, looking down at Beca's tucked head and smiling.

"Mmm -ur cold," she mumbles disapprovingly, moving her leg over Chloe's pelvic area and tucking her foot between Chloe's legs.

"Not for long," and she feels her whole body shiver, though not at all from the cold. Sure, Beca was asleep but that didn't make the way she was holding Chloe right now any less intoxicating.

She listened as Beca's breathing became more steady having fallen back asleep and she thinks back on yesterday's events. Chloe was always flirting with Beca, this wasn't new, but like she thought earlier that night, Beca's behavior in response to Chloe _was_ new. Normally Beca would either blush furiously and ignore her teasing or she would have some sarcastic remark she would throw back with an eye roll and a straight face.

However, these last few months Beca had grown steadily less blaze about Chloe's flirting and appeared to be growing bolder. Not to say that she would go so far as to call Beca a _flirt_ , but there were times when Beca _would_ flirt back, or at the very least, not brush off Chloe's flirtations. Yesterday, though. Yesterday, Beca had not backed down from any of Chloe's flirting but instead seemed to challenge her further, tossing the gauntlet, so to speak. And Chloe had pushed back attempting to call Beca on her bluffs, only it seemed that Beca was _not_ bluffing this time.

She thought for a moment about the kiss she had so chastely given Beca before turning over to go to sleep. Although the kiss had been more of a teasing joke on the surface, she could not deny that it had shaken something inside of her. Shaken her to her core. Beca's lips had been so soft, so perfectly molded against her own, that her breath hitches just at the memory.

It seemed that all night the two had danced around a kiss and so when the opportunity presented itself again, even though the moment had been more teasing than sexually charged like earlier in the evening, she felt it was "now or never." The thing that stuck out the most to her was that Beca hadn't protested. She hadn't pulled back or had grand exclamations of disapproval. Granted, she did take her off guard but Beca is not a fool.

Beca is strong in both will and mind, and no one can make her do anything she doesn't want to do. Not really. And though she may bitch and complain about movie nights or doing "cliche girly things" with her when she would drag Beca along with her places, they both _**knew**_ that if Beca **really** didn't want to do something there was nothing that could make her.

Beca seemed to _enjoy_ Chloe's flirting lately, if anything, and this brought up all kinds of questions for Chloe. She thinks about the last year with Beca: she and Jesse split and deciding to be just friends—to which Beca still has yet to elaborate on with Chloe—and soon after becomes more open to Chloe's teasing both physically and verbally, and even begins to flirt back instead of reacting in only blushes and sarcasm. She has grown closer to Chloe in the last few months in that there are far more sleepovers and outings with just the two of them, which Chloe is exceptionally pleased with if she had to admit. And last, but certainly not least, Beca has taken to flirting back.

Chloe is not stupid, despite what people think after hearing she has failed Russian Lit three times. In fact, she has perfect grades aside from that one class which everyone now knows she failed just so she could stay a Bella. Though she is fairly certain Beca, and probably the rest of the girls, knew that she was failing on purpose because she was afraid to leave what had come to be the best years of her life. That being said, she really is a rather intelligent person overall, so figuring out "where to from here" with Beca should not be as difficult as she is making it.

If she looks at it logically, then the only real conclusion she can think of based on the evidence at hand, is that Beca has feelings for her too. Knowing Beca the way she does, which is to say probably better than anyone else, she would hazard to guess that Beca is more than likely terrified of putting herself out there and getting hurt. Chloe isn't a violent person by nature but she has been tempted, on more than one occasion, to throttle Beca's father for the number he did on her emotions and outlook on life and the people around her.

Like a movie reel-to-reel, images of Beca and her over the last 3 years played out in memories in her mind, overloading her with emotions and clarity. Every touch, every laugh, every note, every smile and every tear was like a roadmap to the truth. It was in that moment, in the wee hours of the morning lying with Beca wrapped around her that she is struck with the realization that her best friend, with whom she has been in love with for years now, is in love with her too.

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek she reaches up to brush it away with a wry smile. If someone would have told her three years ago that the alt-girl with ear monstrosities she met briefly at a school activities fair would capture her heart and change her world in such a big way, she would have laughed at them. But here she is, holding that girl in her arms and she is the happiest she has ever been.

Reaching her free hand up, she tucks a few wayward strands of hair behind Beca's ear and kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes and lets her lips linger for a few moments before laying her head back down and placing her hand on Beca's thigh laying across her, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It is not long after that Chloe feels Beca begin to stir against her, clearly starting to wake up a little. She decides to stay still and let her wake up without knowing she too was awake so she could gage Beca's reaction to their current position. Beca let out a sigh as she moved to stretch her muscles a bit but tensed almost immediately. She must have just realized how they were laying. Chloe still just waits quietly.

There is a brief moment where Beca doesn't move and Chloe is quite certain she is panicking and over-thinking like she usually does, so when she feels Beca sigh and start to remove herself from the embrace, she speaks. "Quit over-thinking and go back to sleep."

Her voice startles Beca as she feels her jerk slightly and Chloe holds her closer with her arm, trying to soothe her with a gentle caress of her thigh with her thumb and she feels Beca relax against her. They lay there a moment in silence when Chloe starts to caress Beca's side with her fingers, hoping to lull her back to sleep. Beca twitches at her touch and for a second she is afraid that she overstepped before she hears the sleepy voice explain, "If you want me to go back to sleep then you need to not tickle me.

She could hear the smile in Beca's voice as she took Chloe's fingers in her hand to stop the the tickling sensation and she chuckled softly, "Fair enough." Then thinking that this was a good opportunity to seize the moment she twisted her finger around in Beca's grip so that she could lace them together. She didn't know she was even holding her breath until she felt Beca's hand move hesitantly around from her chest to behind her ribs where Beca squeezes gently and Chloe releases a sigh of contentment.

Chloe listens as Beca's breathing once again starts to find a steady pattern as she drifts off into sleep and once again she leans down to place a soft kiss on her forehead before she too falls back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a continuation of Chloe's POV. I had more I wanted to do with it but thought that the last chapter should stand alone given the epiphany and whatnot, however I just wasn't done telling _her_ story.

Thanks for the comments and encouragement, it feeds my soul! I am still just _**completely**_ shocked every time I see that someone has followed/favorited/commented because this is so new to me and THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Okay, now back to the girls we just can't get enough of :)

There is a brief Chacie moment but no worries, Bechloe is _**definitely**_ end game! Just a moment to give Beca a little push ;)

* * *

The early morning sun shown bright through Beca's bedroom window, casting its rays upon Chloe's back. She found herself being pulled gently awake by the light of the morning and the warmth of the sun. Chloe has always been a morning person, much to the dismay of some of the Bellas during early morning practices or after a party night when most of the girls found her cheerfulness cringe-worthy as it assaulted their hung-over state.

Welcoming the start of another day, she opens her eyes and takes a deep breath, immediately reminded she is not alone as the subtle scent of Beca's shampoo greets her and wayward curls tease her face. She smiles to herself as she takes stock of her current position. Sometime in the early hours they had rearranged themselves so that Chloe was serving as the big spoon with Beca's back pressed firmly to her chest. One arm is bent beneath Beca's head under the pillow while the other arm is wrapped tightly around her, the younger girl having commandeered her hand in her own, holding it to her chest with their hands linked and tucked under Beca's chin.

No matter how many times she woke to their bodies clinging to each other, she would never grow tired of it. Nothing felt more _right_ than to be holding one another in a loving embrace.

As much as Chloe is a morning person, Beca is quite the opposite. She once heard Beca refer to mornings as "Satan's mistress" and has, on more than one occasion, been privy to the intense grumpiness of her co-captain while attempting to converse with her before her mandatory coffee intake. Erring on the side of caution, she chooses to not wake Beca but let her wake on her own time since she knows that neither of them have early plans this Sunday morning.

Taking a second to enjoy their position, she gives Beca a light squeeze and kisses her softly on the exposed flesh of her shoulder before attempting to disentangle and head downstairs to freshen up and start the day. The hand holding hers grips tighter to hold her in place and the low moan Beca releases in protest vibrates against her, "Uh-uh."

"Good morning, sleepy head," she smiles into the back of Beca's shoulder and when she is answered with only a grunt, her smile deepens. " _Not_ a good morning?" punctuating her question by peppering feather-light kisses from just under Beca's ear down to where shoulder and neck meet. Chloe feels her shudder slightly at the kisses and she swears Beca rocks her hips back, almost imperceptibly, into her as she tilts her head to allow easier access for Chloe's kisses.

"It will be if you keep that up," comes the low hummed response and Chloe feels her stomach flip and tumble, igniting a spark that serves to make her heart race with excitement at the bold comment.

Deciding to take her lead, she pulls Beca closer to her and places a gentle yet firm kiss on her jaw right below her earlobe, "I'm glad I can help."

"I bet," she responds breathlessly before clearing her throat.

"Why are you awake so early?" asks Chloe, rocking Beca a little with her shoulders.

"Why is _anyone_ awake so early?" Beca grumbled. "I have to pee but I don't want to move."

"Ah, yes, that _does_ present a problem doesn't it?"

"Thank you, captain obvious," adds Beca sarcastically.

"Mmmmm and _there's_ the grumpy Beca we all know and love!" chimed Chloe enthusiastically, squeezing her tight.

"OhmygodlemmegoImgonnapee!" she groaned quickly in a huff of air.

Chloe giggles as she makes to sit up and leans over Beca, turning her towards her slightly, "Alright, well _you_ go pee and _I'm_ going to freshen up and head downstairs. When you're done you come down too."

Beca scrunches hers face and squints like the light of the sun is going to melt her at any moment and whines, "You are far too cheerful right now and why would I go anywhere but back to bed at this ungodly hour?"

Glancing at the clock and back down to Beca, she smiles. "It's already 9 o'clock whiny-butt, and" she leans in to put her cheek against Beca's with her lips close to her ear, lowering her voice to a sultry purr, "if you come downstairs I'll have a _hot_... _cup_... _of coffee_ waiting for you."

She pulls back to look at her then and Beca blinks owlishly at her before cooking out, "I'll be right down."

Chloe's laugh fills the room, "I thought that coffee would get your attention!" Leaning down she plants a quick kiss to her nose and hops off the bed. On her way out she thinks she hears Beca mumble something like "Ugh yeah...right, coffee."

Chloe heads to her bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up a bit before she makes her way downstairs to the kitchen where she finds Cynthia Rose sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning CR!"

"Mornin' cap'n'" she greets around a mouthful of cereal, giving Chloe a wide smile.

"Any big plans for the day?" she asks as she fills the tea kettle with water and places it on the stove.

"Havin' lunch with my girl before practice, but that's it really," she says before taking a drink of her orange juice.

"Aw, that's sweet. You guys are so cute together!" As the water heats on the stove she starts to prepare a tall cup of coffee in the Keurig and takes out the carton of chocolate creamer.

Cynthia Rose furrows her brow as she watches Chloe prepare both tea and a cup of coffee. "Um, Chloe?"

"Yes?" she asks over her shoulder.

"You, ugh, thirsty this morning?" pointing to Chloe's preparations with raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" glances down at what she is doing and gives a small laugh. "Oh, no, this coffee is for Beca."

She had no sooner finished speaking as Beca came shuffling in, rubbing her eyes like a small child, "What's for me?"

Chloe smiles as she turns to see Beca in her jammies slowly making her way to the stool at the kitchen counter, her hair slightly disheveled in the loose bun she had pulled it into. Butterflies flutter in her stomach and heart with how adorable she finds Beca when she is like this. She takes the cup of coffee from the Keurig machine and places it in front of her sleepy friend, pouring a dash of chocolate creamer into it. Stirring with a little flourish she smiles brightly, "I made you some coffee, as promised!"

Taking the cup in both hands Beca all but moans into it, closing her eyes as she takes a sip. The spoon Cynthia Rose was using stops half-way in its progress to her mouth and she raises her eyebrows high, "Damn, Cap, it's just coffee, not sex!"

Beca glares at her over the cup before turning to give a lopsided grin to Chloe, "You're an _angel_ , Chlo."

Chloe smiles wide at the compliment as she reaches over to rub Beca's back before leaning in to plant a light kiss to her cheek, watching a blush creep into her cheeks at the gesture.

"Why you blushin' DJ?" asks Cynthia Rose with a knowing smirk.

Beca's cheeks only redden further at the comment and she lifts her coffee, taking a drink to try and hide it. "The coffee is hot," she mumbles lamely into her cup.

"It's not the only thing that's hot though, huh?" and Cynthia Rose gives Chloe a dramatic once-over followed by a wink and Beca looks to glare at her from across the kitchen as Chloe returns the wink with a smile.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Chlo," said Beca, turning her glare towards Chloe who tries, and fails, to look innocent. "I see lots of cardio in your futures," she adds, pointing between the two.

"Damn, can't a girl tell another girl she's hot without retribution?" questions Cynthia Rose defensively, though they all knew the young Captain is all bark and no bite.

Beca props her elbow on the counter and points, "Eat your cereal." Chloe tries to laugh quietly as Cynthia Rose meets her eyes over her tea mug and they share a smile.

At that moment Stacie breezes into the room, greeting them loudly, "And how are my lovely ladies on this glorious morning?"

Cynthia Rose's eyebrows shoot up and she casts a sly glance at them, "Someone got some!"

"I always get some," Stacie winks suggestively with a smirk as she reaches for the fruit bowl on the counter in front of Beca.

"Oh my God. I cannot hear these things this early in the morning," Beca grumbles, closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands.

"You're such a prude DJ-Bee," giggles Stacie as she plucks an apple from the bowl and sneaking a quick kiss to Beca's cheek before twirling around her like a ballerina.

Beca opens her eyes and frowns at her retreating figure. "I am so not a prude!" she exclaims but Stacie just gives her a look that clearly says she does not agree.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" asks Chloe with her hand to her chest, feigning a look of hurt.

With that Stacie beams, changing direction to glide over to Chloe and taking her by the upper arms she leans down to plant a kiss full on her lips. Chloe had expected a quick peck but Stacie had other ideas. For a second she is just standing there, having been taken off guard by the unexpectedness of it all but soon she leans back into the kiss, her free hand moving to Stacie's hip to steady herself.

Stacie, being the sensual goddess that she is, took the gesture as an invitation to continue and placing a hand to Chloe's cheek, she deepens the kiss. Not at all disturbed with the change she hums in approval when she feels Stacie's tongue sweep across her lips and allows her to lead the kiss further, picking up the pace and pulling their bodies closer.

She isn't sure how long the kiss lasts since her brain was now buzzing and her insides felt like there was a battle of the butterflies ensuing, but she found herself surprisingly disappointed to hear Beca's voice cut the air, pulling them slowly apart. "Um… _ **Dudes**_!"

Stacie's eyelids were drooping, her cheeks slightly flushed, and Chloe is certain she must look the same way. As they separate she removes her hand from Stacie's hip and places it on her chest, "Oh my. Well good morning to me!"

The taller woman laughs and with a seductive wink she adds, "You can kiss me good morning anytime, Captain!"

As Stacie makes her way to the kitchen table Chloe turns to see the looks of utter disbelief and, what seems like arousal, on the faces of the other two girls. Cynthia Rose stands up quickly from the table, "I ugh… I am going to go take a shower. A very _cold_ shower."

Chloe watches her leave the kitchen and looks back to Beca who was still sitting there slack-jawed, staring at her. She can't help the smile that plays at her lips as she leans forward, placing her finger under Beca's chin and slowly closes the younger girl's mouth. "Hey Becs, your prude is showing."


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I had other stories running around in my head and a ton of work to do. But I hadn't forgotten about you guys :) I had no idea where this was going until I wrote it but I liked the direction it took. As always, I really appreciate and look forward to your feedback. Your comments/follows/favorites feed my hungry bechloe-trash soul!_

 _Anyways, here they are, back by popular demand…_

Beca finds herself restless as the call of nature pulls her unceremoniously from her sleep. She sighs as she resigns to the fact that she is inevitably going to have to get up and relieve her bladder but stops moving when she notices the arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Smiling to herself she leans back into the embrace and takes a deep breath.

Mornings are so _**not**_ her thing but if she were to wake like this then maybe mornings wouldn't be so bad, she thinks.

She thinks back on how earlier that morning it had been she who was wrapped around Chloe, remembering how she had nearly panicked for fear of Chloe waking and it be awkward and uncomfortable. However, quite the opposite happened. Chloe, it seemed, _**welcomed**_ it, encouraging her to remain where she was when Beca had tried to remove herself from around her friend.

At first she had been startled but after a moment of Chloe's embrace tightening around her in reassurance she finally let herself relax against her. And if she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn she felt Chloe's lips against her forehead before she fell back to sleep. The memory of that fills her with warmth and she takes the hand at her waist in her own, bringing it up to tuck under her chin as she burrows further into Chloe.

It isn't long after that she feels Chloe begin to stir behind her, breathing in deep before flexing her muscles and pulling Beca closer to her. She cant help the smile that splits her face and has to hold in her hum of delight when soft lips kiss her bare shoulder. Feeling her friend start to move away, she grips tighter the hand she holds and groans her displeasure at the attempt to separate. "Uh-uh."

"Good morning, sleepy head," Chloe smiles into the back of her shoulder and she answers with only a grunt. "Not a good morning?" she punctuates her question by peppering feather-light kisses from just under Beca's ear down to where shoulder and neck meet. She shudders slightly at the kisses and can't help the involuntary rock of her hips back into Chloe as she tilts her head to allow easier access for her kisses.

"It will be if you keep that up," she hums low in response.

Chloe places a gentle yet firm kiss on her jaw right below her earlobe, "I'm glad I can help."

"I bet," she responds breathlessly before clearing her throat.

"Why are you awake so early?" asks Chloe, rocking Beca a little with her shoulders.

"Why is anyone awake so early?" Beca grumbled. "I have to pee but I don't want to move."

"Ah, yes, that does present a problem doesn't it?"

"Thank you, captain obvious," adds Beca sarcastically.

"Mmmmm and there's the grumpy Beca we all know and love!" chimes Chloe enthusiastically, squeezing her tight.

"OhmygodlemmegoImgonnapee!" she groans quickly in a huff of air.

Chloe giggles as she makes to sit up and leans over Beca, turning her towards her slightly, "Alright, well you go pee and I'm going to freshen up and head downstairs. When you're done you come down too."

Beca scrunches hers face and squints like the light of the sun is going to melt her at any moment and whines, "You are far too cheerful right now and why would I go anywhere but back to bed at this ungodly hour?"

Chloe glances at the clock and back down to Beca, smiling. "It's already 9 o'clock whiny-butt, and" she leans in to put her cheek against Beca's with her lips close to her ear, lowering her voice to a sultry purr, "if you come downstairs I'll have a hot...cup...of coffee waiting for you."

She pulls back to look at her then and Beca has to remind herself how to breathe, blinking owlishly at her before choking out, "I'll be right down."

Chloe's laugh fills the room, "I thought that coffee would get your attention!" Leaning down she plants a quick kiss to her nose and hops off the bed. On her way out Beca can't help but mumble under her breath, "Ugh yeah...right, coffee."

While she goes to the bathroom to freshen up she thinks about their interactions of the previous day and last night, followed by the cuddling and kisses of this morning. She considers that maybe she wouldn't be out of line to step up her game a little, so to speak. It seemed to work for her this morning. Chloe had responded…well?…to her flirtations. What's the saying? _If it ain't broke, don't fix it?_ _**Oh my god. What the hell is even happening to her?**_

Drying off her face she looks at herself in the mirror, "Alright. You can do this. You got this! You are ' _The_ Beca Effin Mitchell!'" She gives herself a quick nod of reassurance before heading downstairs, resolved to her plan of continuing to allow herself to flirt and speak what's on her mind with Chloe and seeing where it leads.

* * *

 _ **What the actual fuck was that?! Chloe? And Stacie?!**_

After the kissing incident Beca had headed back upstairs under the guise of "working on mixes" but in all reality she just needed to get away and breathe.

 _Jesus._

She pulls out her laptop and tries to start working on some mixes for worlds but soon finds that she cannot concentrate. Well, she _can_ concentrate, it's just not on her work. It's on a certain red head being lip-locked with a leggy brunette. What was even _more_ distracting was the fact that not only did Chloe not run for the hills at the kiss, but she kissed her back! Chloe Beale actually kissed Stacie Conrad _**back**_!

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind of the repeating images of the two girls making out in the kitchen, she stands and starts to pace. Maybe she needed a break. Yes, that's it, a quick break to clear her head. She heads downstairs again, peeking around corners as though at any given moment she could stumble upon another lip-lock, or worse. Just as she reaches into the fridge for a juice she catches movement in the corner of her eye.

Closing the fridge, she heads toward the back door where she finds Chloe outside doing her morning yoga. She thinks it's really not fair that someone can look so sexy in yoga pants and tank top but then again, it's Chloe and well, she would look good in a table cloth. At that she had images of Chloe wrapped in a table cloth, only a table cloth, and she swallows as she chastises herself for letting her mind go again.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you coming out here?" she hears Chloe's voice carry over the porch and blushes at being caught. She clears her throat before opening the door and quietly walking out to sit down on the stairs.

After a minute or two of silence Chloe smiles, "You're still staring, Becs."

"Oh, ugh, yeah. Sorry about that," blushing she looks down at the juice bottle she was turning around nervously in her hands.

"So, not that I mind an audience, but did you need something? Or do you just prefer to enjoy the show," Chloe adds with a wink.

Beca can't help the blush that creeps up her neck, because if Chloe only knew. She takes a breath and the question she wants to ask flows out of her in a rush, "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Chloe pauses in her pose and quirks an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, obviously you have, because you just did," her words stumble over each other and she kicks herself mentally at her habitual awkwardness. "But I mean, like, have you ever—other than this morning—kissed a girl?"

Her friend regards her for a second before answering, "Yes."

Beca blinks in surprise at the ease with which she answers and thinks she may need to be a tad more specific. "Was it… Was it, like, just for fun? Or because you wanted to?"

She hears Chloe release a soft giggle, "Aren't those kind of the same thing? Wanting to because it is fun?"

"Right," she says, almost to herself. This wasn't going at all how she planned. Not that she really _planned_ this, but any conversation that she had pictured having with Chloe about any of this she was far more eloquent that she was currently being. Or _not_ being, rather.

Chloe must have noticed her turmoil because she stops her routine and walks over to stand in front of Beca, reaching out to indicate the towel lying next to her on the porch and Beca hands it to her. "What is it that you're trying to ask, Becs?"

Beca looks down and begins to fiddle with the paper wrapping on her juice bottle and stammers a bit before taking a a breath to steady herself. "Have you ever liked a girl, and kissed her because you like her?"

The question was spoken with her head down but when Chloe doesn't answer immediately she looks up at her to find a lopsided grin on her face as she moves to sit next to Beca, picking up her water bottle and taking a drink. Beca hasn't taken her eyes off her friend and feels panic start to rise in her chest. "Dude, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. Like I don't even know why I… I shouldn't have—"

She was cut off by a soft voice, spoken into the wind as Chloe looks off into the yard, "Sara."

It was only a word and Beca wasn't even certain she heard it. "What?"

"Sara," she repeated, twisting the water bottle in her hands. "I had a crush on her in high school and we kissed behind the bleachers our senior year."

For a moment Beca was at a loss for words. She had not expected a "yes" but she sure hadn't expected this confession. It was only when Chloe finally turned to look at her with mixed vulnerability and resolve, that she found her voice, "Oh. Well…that's cool." _**What the actual fuck is wrong with her?**_ How she has made it this far in life with her inability to form intelligent responses is beyond her.

"Have you?"

The question jerked her out of her self-loathing and she blinks in confusion at her friend. "Have I, what?"

"Have you kissed a girl because you liked her?" Chloe asks, her expression almost unreadable.

"No," and looking down briefly, she sees something close off in Chloe's eyes before she looks away from Beca and after a moment's pause, Beca takes a deep breath and her words flow from her mouth before she can even think about them. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Chloe's head whips quickly around, her eyes hopeful and searching, " _Do_ you want to?"

"Yeah," she answers, trying her best to maintain eye contact and not shy away from the questions she knows are coming.

"As in present tense?"

"Yeah."

Chloe stares at her for a full minute before looking back down at the water bottle she was dangling between her legs, "Anyone I know?"

Beca smirks grudgingly, "Yeah."

Chloe just hums, still not looking away from her bottle.

She waits for the next question but none comes. "You not going to ask who it is?"

"Do you want me to?" she asks quietly.

"It would make this easier," she speaks softly, almost to herself.

Chloe looks up at her then, her expression reserved, guarded, "So who's the lucky girl?"

Beca's eyes roam over Chloe's face before letting out a shaky laugh and once again picking at the plastic on her juice bottle before she answers tremulously, "I wouldn't call you lucky."

She feels Chloe tense beside her and her stomach drops in fear. She is tempted to back track but Beca knows this is one of those "now or never" moments and if Chloe never wants to speak to her again they would be going their separate ways soon anyways. So she tells herself to sack up.

Chloe's voice breaks through her thoughts once again, her voice carrying a tone she'd never heard from her before, "Beca."

Beca takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders and stormy blues lock with bright cerulean as she braces for whatever Chloe is going to say.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay guys *tears start gathering* this is it *lip trembles* this is the last chapter of my second story ever and my first multi-fic *cries hysterically* Okay, okay, I'm_ _ **FINE**_ _!_

 _But in all seriousness, I want to say a_ _ **HUGE AND HEARTFELT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE**_ _who read/favorited/followed/commented on this story._ _ **YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL!**_ _You guys gave me the encouragement I needed to have a little faith in myself and keep writing. I wish I could hug_ _ **EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**_ _And by hug I mean give you a high-five because I am not really a hugger whatever omg I love you guys! :D_

 _Okay, enough feels... Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

After Beca left—or rather scurried quickly away—the kitchen, Chloe sat with Stacie to finish her tea before going outside to start her morning yoga. She really enjoyed her morning yoga ritual because it always allowed her to clear her mind and work through anything that was stressing her out. For example, a particular tiny sarcastic same tiny sarcastic brunette who just she noticed watching her through the back door.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you coming out here?" she calls out, smiling to herself when she sees the girl jump a little before coming out to sit down on the steps in front of her. She waits for Beca to speak but her friend just continues to watch her in silence, "You're still staring, Becs."

"Oh, ugh, yeah. Sorry about that," blushing, Beac looks down at the juice bottle she was turning around nervously in her hands.

"So, not that I mind an audience, but did you need something? Or do you just prefer to enjoy the show," Chloe adds with a wink.

She notices Beca blush before taking a deep breath, and her question flows out of her in a rush, "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Chloe pauses in her pose and quirks an eyebrow at her. Surely Beca hadn't already forgotten about the kitchen kissing incident.

"I mean, obviously you have, because you just did," her words stumble over each other and Chloe smiles at her awkwardness. "But I mean, like, have you ever—other than this morning—kissed a girl?"

She regards her friend for a moment, "Yes." And of course she has. Haven't most girls in college?

Beca blinks owlishly, clearly surprised by her answer. "Was it… Was it, like, just for fun? Or because you wanted to?"

Chloe released a soft giggle, "Aren't those kind of the same thing? Wanting to because it is fun?"

"Right," Beca says, almost to herself.

Chloe decides to take pity on the girl, as it seems she is obviously going through some internal struggle, so she stops her routine and walks over to stand in front of Beca, reaching out to indicate the towel lying next to her on the porch and Beca hands it to her. "What is it that you're trying to ask, Becs?"

Beca looks down and begins to fiddle with the paper wrapping on her juice bottle and stammers a bit before taking another breath and asking, "Have you ever liked a girl, and kissed her because you like her?"

To say she was surprised by the question would be a lie. She had figured this was where the conversation was heading. Beca had asked the question with her head down but the silence caused her to look up at Chloe who was wearing a lopsided grin. Moving to sit next to her on the steps, she considered the risk of being completely honest about this and it potentially scaring Beca away but knew she couldn't be anything _but_ honest with Beca.

She must have been silent for longer than she realized because Beca's slightly panicked voice hit the air beside her, "Dude, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. Like I don't even know why I… I shouldn't have—"

She cut off her nervous rambling with a soft voice, spoken into the wind as Chloe looked off into the yard, recalling the memory, "Sara."

There was a brief pause before Beca asked, "What?"

"Sara," she repeated, twisting the water bottle in her hands. "I had a crush on her in high school and we kissed behind the bleachers our senior year."

For a moment neither spoke. Beca had obviously not expected this answer. Or maybe she was bothered by it? It was only when Chloe finally turned to look at her with mixed vulnerability and resolve, that she finally spoke, "Oh. Well…that's cool."

At least Beca didn't _look_ bothered, mostly just surprised, and since Beca didn't run screaming for the hills, she thought this was as good a time as any to probe the subject further since Beca herself was the one to bring it up. "Have you?"

The question seems to jerk her out of her thoughts and she blinks in confusion at Chloe. "Have I, what?"

"Have you kissed a girl because you liked her?" Chloe asks, trying to keep her expression unreadable while knowing that internally her heart was beating wildly with nerves and she was fairly certain her hands were shaking a bit.

"No." Chloe's heart sinks right down to the pit of her stomach and turns away to hide the disappointment she is feeling. Maybe she had been wrong about Beca. Maybe Beca really wasn't in love with her too. Then Beca is speaking again, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Chloe's head whips quickly around, her eyes hopeful and searching, though she does try her best to keep the excitement from her features, " _Do_ you want to?"

"Yeah," was the timid reply and she can tell that Beca is wanting to look away, but she doesn't.

"As in present tense?"

"Yeah."

Chloe stares at her for a full minute before looking back down at the water bottle she was dangling between her legs, "Anyone I know?"

Beca smirks grudgingly, "Yeah."

Chloe just hums, still not looking away from her bottle. Something inside of her freezes in fear and every "what if" scenario plays out rapidly in her head. What if it's not her? Worse, what if it's another Bella? She's not sure she could stand watching Beca with another woman, especially if it was one of the other girls she loved like family. Completely out of character for herself she chooses not to push forward. Not to ask. Maybe some things really are better left unsaid.

"You not going to ask who it is?" Beca asks tentatively.

"Do you want me to?" she asks quietly.

"It would make this easier," it is spoken softly, almost to herself, but Chloe still hears it, and it is almost as though Beca was begging her to ask.

Gathering up all the courage she can muster, she takes a deep breath, trying to mask every fear and doubt she is feeling and looks up at her, her expression reserved, guarded, "So who's the lucky girl?"

Beca's eyes roam over Chloe's face before letting out a shaky laugh and once again picking at the plastic on her juice bottle before she answers tremulously, "I wouldn't call you lucky."

Her body tenses. She cann't believe her ears. Surely she misheard her, hearing what she wanted to hear. Dare she ask? She speaks again and she can almost hear the trembling in her voice, "Beca?"

Beca takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders and stormy blues lock with bright cerulean, and thats when Chloe sees it. Her own fear reflected back at her in those stormy blue eyes. "Beca," she tries again, this time with more strength than she feels, "what are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Beca eyes search her face.

Never looking away from the girl sitting next to her, Chloe puts her water bottle down, turning her body to face Beca fully, "Are you... Are you saying you want to kiss me? Because you like me?"

A timid smirk plays across Beca's lips and she releases a shaky laugh, "Yes. Because I like you."

For a few moments there is silence, both girls searching and scared. Then suddenly, without any forethought, Chloe is rushing forward and their lips meet in a crash. At first Beca doesn't move, just freezes, but as Chloe's hands find Beca's cheeks just so she can _feel_ this moment and make sure it's _**real**_ , the younger girl's body relaxes and leans into the kiss with the same passion.

The kiss in equal parts loving, explorative, timid, and passionate. Neither girl pushes the kiss, rather allowing themselves to drink in every second of this moment that has been nearly four years in the making. After a few minutes Chloe pulls back hesitantly and rests her forehead against Beca's, eyes closed as she continues to hold her face in her hands, trying to catch her breath.

Beca is the first to speak, her voice breathless and husky, "Wow." Chloe let's out a small laugh and feels tears start to gather in her eyes as she opens them to smile at the girl who had stolen her heart so long ago. Seeing the tears, Beca immediately reaches up to hold Chloe's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs, "Hey Chlo, don't cry! Why are you crying?"

Chloe just shakes her head with another laugh and smiles, "I'm fine."

"Fine? Chloe, you're crying! I know I'm not a genius but crying usually means 'not fine'," panic starting to make its way across Beca face now.

She pulls Beca into a tight hug and sighs as she feels the younger girls arms wrap around her waist, hands rubbing her back. "I really am fine. I'm just so happy! I can't even tell you how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Really?" asks Beca, pulling back slightly to look at Chloe's face.

She nods, reaching up to run her fingers through soft waves before tucking them behind Beca's ear and resting her hands on her shoulders, "Really."

It was Beca's turn to let out a laugh, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You were with Jesse," she says, and Beca nods in understanding. "And I was just happy to have you in any way I could," she slides her arm down so she can run her fingers across the soft skin of Beca's face, a sad smile playing at her lips.

"Well I'm all yours now, Chlo," she says, and then pauses as if she just realized something. "To be honest, I always was," she finishes in a whisper against Chloe's lips.


	10. Author's Note

_This is a note to all of you who commented (you wonderful people, you) and favorited/followed this story... My other story "Expecting the Unexpected" will bring you more fluff as well as deeper emotions and will definitely be longer... so if you liked this one, you might just like the other one :) but I also just wanted to address the comments/messages I got from you guys_

 _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of the comments/favorites/follows. It is so wonderful to see someone taking the time to let me know they liked it :)_

 _And omg I can't even tell you how cool it is to think about people reading this from other countries who's first language is not English.. IT'S TOO COOL!_

 _ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, enough about me… let's get back to our girls :) enjoy!_


End file.
